Dark of the Matinee
by Oscillating Fan
Summary: Now off in college, Stan and Kenny make fun of Kyle for missing out on that one crucial experience - dating.  A class with Craig Tucker sets out to change that.   Please see note inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark of the Matinee

Chapter One

A note!

_The Dark of the Matinee_ is a fic I began working on like… October of 2010. I spent pretty much that entire time up until I started _For Gentlemen Only_ on this fic. FGO wouldn't have happened if the first chapter of this fic's file hadn't gotten corrupted. I've tried for a while to repair it but nothing's working. It was 40 pages long and full of some long winded exchanges that I personally loved but knew I'd have to cut up. It's been pretty frustrating trying to deal with it.

Anyway, I've become really quite fond of FGO and my interest in _Dark of the Matinee_ has absolutely waned. However, I'm still proud of some of the writing and have decided to post up the bits that I did write. This is sitting in place of chapter 1 just in case I ever get the desire to revisit this or by some miracle found a back up copy of it you can bet I'll post it up.

Let me summarize basically what happened in the first chapter! It is a CraigxKyle fic. The guys are in their second year of college in Denver. Kyle is a Chemistry major and Craig a film major. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny live in an apartment together and those two are an English and Archeology major respectively. Kyle needs a non-major elective still so his roommates convince him to sign up for a Literature to Film class. Surprise, surprise: Craig and Clyde are both in the class as well. Craig and Clyde are roomies and one of the first assignments they are given is to do a group research project on a particular film that has been made based off of a book. The group chooses The Princess Bride because… it is an awesome film.

Anyway, the entire time Craig's really interested in Kyle but Kyle has had zero interest in dating in the past. He's a little interested and Craig tries to convince him they should date. Stan gets in the way for a little bit but ultimately gives his consent.

That's a really, really brief summary of what all happened in the first chapter but it's enough for you to read on if you'd like. It isn't complete even though I'm also posting the sort of Epilogue I wrote and… I hope you guys like what I've managed to get done. (And if you happened to catch snippets of familiarity you aren't going crazy – I pulled bits from it into my other stuff.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark of the Matinee

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"No way, this movie was seriously the shit," Kyle shook his head in disbelief.<p>

"The games weren't even that great," Craig scoffed at the redhead next to him on the couch. "What's with that actor's hair?"

"All Asian men had that hair in martial arts films," Kyle rolled his eyes and quickly snatched a handful of popcorn from the bowl Craig purposefully placed between his legs. "Made their actions seem speedier or something, I guess."

They watched another fight scene in silence.

"So the choreography's great, but everything else about this film sucks ass."

Kyle shot him a look. "You picked it."

"Because you were giggling over it like some school girl," Craig dead panned and ducked a half-hearted punch. "But you're right; it was so much cooler when we were younger."

Kyle nodded and popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth as he gazed at the television screen. Kyle had gotten Craig to agree that they should establish some kind of friendship. Kyle wanted it so that Stan would get off his case about having even the simplest of conversations before class with Craig. Craig wanted to skip the step altogether but figured to himself that he held out for this long, what's a few more weeks? He'd completely win over Kyle Broflovski soon enough.

They were over at Clyde and Craig's dorm watching a bunch of movies streamed to their television through Netflix. They had spent fifteen minutes trying to decide on something to watch when Kyle spied _Mortal Kombat_ and erupted into laughter. Craig was greatly amused by it and selected it for them to watch. They weren't even really paying attention to the plot and talked about other movies made from video game franchises. Kyle had gone off on a tangent about the Street Fighter films when Craig accidentally reached out and ran his hand through the other's hair. Kyle immediately silenced himself and Craig mentally prepared himself for Kyle to get up and march out the door.

"Craig," Kyle gently admonished with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Craig shrugged and turned back to the movie, a slight grin tugging at his lips. It seemed ridiculous to him to have to hold back when it was glaringly obvious what they both wanted. But he respected Kyle, though he'd never admit it to anyone out loud, and didn't want to run him off when he had only had a small sample.

The movie ended and Kyle immediately began flipping through options for the next film. He suddenly turned to Craig with a curious expression.

"I wonder, since you're a film major… do you have an all time favorite film?"

Craig blinked. "Just one movie of all movies?"

Kyle nodded.

Craig exhaled nosily and thought. "I don't think that's possible. Even movies I used to just watch for entertainment I start dissecting and studying."

Kyle laughed and resumed scrolling through options. Craig stared appreciatively at him. He wasn't quite sure when it was that Kyle first caught his attention. He had always watched their group while hanging out with his own. He liked Kyle's energy, especially at the moment. He liked it when Kyle laughed. His whole body shook when he laughed and that made the couch vibrate softly enough for Craig's mind to divert itself elsewhere for a few seconds.

It definitely had something to do with the after party at graduation. Everyone was drunk, including himself. Most of the girls were sobbing and making last minute confessions to guys they had crushes on freshman year. After he had been attacked by the third girl, Craig made a beeline for the backyard. He had no idea whose house they were at but there was a bench on the far side of the yard and he plopped himself down on it. He sat alone for a while enjoying his buzz when Kyle had stumbled upon him.

Craig remembered making room for him and they talked a little about the party. Then Kyle said something that made everything click inside his inebriated brain and before he realized it, Craig had missed an opportunity. He couldn't say it had haunted him ever since, but there definitely came a time in relationships he tried over the past couple of years where he remembered the redhead and things just went south. The one that got away? No, that's stupid. Just… the better option he knew existed out there somewhere.

But now the very same person was seated next to him and reading out titles to himself.

"Let me know if there's something you want to watch."

"Let's watch something we can rip on," Craig motioned for the controller. Kyle placed it in his open palm and brushed their fingers together with a slight grin.

"Tease," Craig murmured in amusement.

"The new _Amityville Horror_?"

Craig laughed loudly for the first time in a long while. "I was thinking _Anaconda_."

Kyle made a face.

"It's such a terrible film," Craig grinned as he selected it and waited for it to load. "The only saving grace is that Ice Cube beats the shit out of the snake."

Kyle laughed at Craig's enthusiasm and settled back into the couch as the opening credits came up. Craig threw an arm behind Kyle's head and this time the other didn't tell him to back off. He felt ridiculously thirsty and took a sip of his drink, recalling Clyde's comments. He definitely wasn't used to talking so much. What had they talked about back then?

"_I like your films," Kyle was grinning as they looked at the sky._

_Craig made a disinterested noise. Everyone kept saying that but what did they really know about it? Half of the students he filmed insisted on gushing about it when they were really just sucking up to him for more screen time in possible future works._

"_You know what I like best," Kyle turned his whole body to face Craig. "What I like best is that everyone thought they made for good memories. Even the teachers."_

_Craig looked at him with half-focused eyes. This was new._

"_But they're sad."_

_Craig stared silently at Kyle and Kyle stared silently at him._

"_How you figure?"_

"_You edited it on purpose to make them think we were all buddy-buddy," Kyle jabbed a drunken finger at Craig's shoulder. "But we're not. The groups that hated each other were shown one after the other. Subtle, Tucker."_

_A slow grin spread across Craig's face. Leave it to the valedictorian. He slid on the bench closer to Kyle while the other looked expectantly at him. Before Craig could even lean in, a voice from the party called out to Kyle and the redhead laughed before running back inside. Craig was left alone on the bench to wonder what the hell he was about to do to Kyle Broflovski._

"Isn't it terrible?" Kyle's face came into view causing Craig to start a little.

"I'm sorry?"

Kyle smirked indulgently. "I said you can tell how cheap of a title actress Jennifer Lopez made for this film since you can see her nipples through every shirt she wears."

Craig laughed and reached for his drink again. He set it back down when he heard someone fumbling with the door then winced as Clyde burst into the room laughing loudly at one of their floor mates in the hall. Kyle peered at him curiously as Clyde shut the door, removed his shoes and padded into the room.

"_Anaconda_, really?"

"Hey Clyde."

Clyde nodded at Kyle then gave Craig a huge, lopsided grin. "Having fun?"

Craig grunted in reply.

"Come and join us," Kyle leaned back into his spot next to Craig.

Both Clyde and Craig gave Kyle the same incredulous look.

"What? Stan will be less of a pain in the ass if there's a third party to witness that we're just sitting around, eating junk food, and watching shitty movies."

"He's right," Clyde dumped his bag in a chair and walked across the screen to sit on the other side of Kyle. "The thing about this movie that I love is it has that typical 90s foreshadowing that's ridiculously obvious."

Kyle laughed. "Not to mention the terrible graphics. We just saw Mortal Kombat."

Clyde groaned. "I love ripping on that movie! Was it just me or was it really disappointing to see Kitana reduced to the dismal state of having to wear pants?"

Kyle gave him a weird look.

"She just wears a leotard or something in the games. It was a crime," Clyde shook his head, reaching around Kyle to snatch the bowl of popcorn for himself.

"No, this is a crime," Kyle gestured to the screen. "Ice Cube is the first person who should have died on this boat but he lives."

"What, the black guy's gotta die first?" Clyde teased him.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "He's heavier than the others. If the snake is attracted to its prey's body heat, why does the heaviest person, who would have the highest body temperature by the way, live to the very end?"

Clyde chuckled. "Doesn't he end up being the one to save Jennifer Lopez?"

"And she still goes for the feeble white guy who was unconscious half the time," Kyle laughed as Clyde shook his head. Craig looked on with amusement.

"If I went through all that for a chick, she'd better give me something in return," Clyde shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Like a shout out on her next album?"

"Didn't she brag about her one award to her costar in that last movie she did? Her American Music Award or some shit?"

"Ooh, impressive," Kyle and Craig said sarcastically at the same time. They blinked at each other before Clyde and Kyle laughed loudly and Craig made a small smile.

"I wish you had picked one of the Godzilla films," Clyde sighed.

Kyle's interest perked at this.

"Craig is a nut for black and white Japanese films," Clyde teased as Craig shot his soon-to-be-dead roommate a look.

Kyle made a thoughtful sound. "And here I thought I was being incredibly smart at that lunch talking about _Rashomon_." He turned to face Craig. "I then felt stupid when you guys started jabbing each other and just assumed you had studied it in a film course or something. I bet you thought I was way off base."

"On the contrary," Clyde grinned and stuck out his tongue at Craig's murderous glares, "he was ridiculously happy and slightly put out because he prides himself on his knowledge of those films."

Kyle and Clyde both exchanged conspiratorial glances before studying Craig. Craig deflated and smacked Clyde upside the head. He wasn't used to so much attention from people he considered to be in his circle.

Kyle looked at the screen and sighed. "I need to learn how to read Craig better."

Clyde erupted into laughter and set the empty popcorn bowl on the desk to his right.

"I'd give you lessons but that's cheating."

"I'm so glaringly obvious," Kyle rubbed at his cheeks.

"Well," Clyde tilted his head from side to side in an attempt to be polite. "Yeah, you sometimes are. What do you think, Craig?"

Craig slightly shook his head and dropped his arm from the back of the couch to resting around Kyle's shoulders. "Don't worry about him, he's a terrible gossip," he murmured into Kyle's ear as a slight blush spread lightly across his cheeks.

"Wow, PDA," Clyde chortled. Craig really wished that Clyde would fuck off and leave them alone at that moment. "Stan'd be pissed."

Kyle startled and looked at his watch at the mention of Marsh. "Ah, shit. I should probably head back to said imbecile soon."

"You don't want to stay for a meal?" Craig tried unsuccessfully to reign in the resentment.

Kyle either didn't hear it or ignored it and got up from the couch. "Nah, if I go back and have already eaten he'll swear it was a date or something." He wiggled his fingers. "Chaos ensues."

"And if I don't feed you I'll be an inconsiderate jerk," Craig was unapologetic as Kyle acknowledged his tone that time with a raised eyebrow and stood up to follow him to the door. He shot a look over his shoulder at Clyde to convey he didn't want an eavesdropper.

"See ya, Kyle."

"Bye, Clyde," Kyle waved as he opened the door to their dorm then stopped and turned to face Craig. "This was a lot of fun. Can we do it again?"

"Soon," Craig gave him a lazy smirk. He liked this; the small exchanges between the two of them. Like right now with him leaning in the doorway and looking down at Kyle. It was fun to watch him squirm under his stare. Craig watched as his red eyelashes fell against his cheeks as he looked away. They had spent just about every day for an entire week getting to know each other and Craig had discovered more new things about Kyle than he ever thought possible. It made him both pleased and incredibly pissed off.

"Good," Kyle nodded and looked up at him with his bright green eyes and _goddamn_ Craig really wanted to lean down and kiss him. "I mean, this week has been weird. Nice, but weird." Craig conceded with a nod and before he could even try to make another move Kyle had turned and walked away. He watched him turn at the end of the hallway and descend the stairs to exit the building. He stood there a moment and kicked the doorframe with a groan before closing the door.

Clyde was walking the trash and various dishes to the kitchen as Craig shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm very proud of you, Craig. You're showing great restraint."

"Ever the gentleman," Craig gave a mock bow causing Clyde to laugh. "This is stupid."

"Well, maybe," Clyde dumped the dishes unceremoniously in the sink and turned on the tap. "Is it worth it?"

Craig said nothing as he sat back down on the couch in thought. He had a feeling that maybe it was. And that scared him.

* * *

><p>Stan glanced at the clock and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was almost four o'clock and Kyle wasn't back yet. He sighed and looked down at <em>The Princess Bride<em> in front of him. He had been flipping pages as he got to the bottom of them but none of the material was sticking in his mind. He didn't really feel like giving it a thorough dissection because, come on, they were going to see it as a movie anyway. Christ, the author wrote the screenplay so obviously it's pretty accurate and _seriously, where the hell is Kyle?_

The door to their apartment opened and Stan immediately rolled his desk chair to his bedroom doorway to survey the damage. He felt disgusted and pleased with himself at the same time at his decision to bring Craig over the previous week. He knew it meant a lot to Kyle and he couldn't help but selfishly wish that maybe hanging out with Craig would remind Kyle why they never talked to him. Ever. But half an hour became a full hour became two. Each day it seemed that the time he spent with Craig was getting longer. Now that Kyle was home, over three hours later, he could see things weren't going to go as he had hoped.

Kyle looked euphoric.

Stan swallowed his irritation and shut his eyes to compose himself before clearing his throat. Kyle looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Hey, dude."

Stan nodded in reply. "Have fun?"

Kyle nodded and walked over to sit on the couch opposite of Stan's door. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

Stan nodded again.

"We watched a couple of movies," Kyle shrugged. "Clyde's pretty funny. You and Kenny should have come."

Stan shook his head slightly. It sounded tame enough. "So, did Craig… you know…"

"Ask me out again?" Stan didn't react. "No, he didn't."

"Good," Stan instantly regretted verbalizing his thoughts. Kyle's expression darkened and his voice became icy.

"He's being pretty cooperative and respectful, Stan. Nowhere is it written that I have to turn him down. I only did because you…" he bit his tongue. Stan watched as his friend struggled to keep from starting a fight with him. "We're just friends."

"For now," Stan murmured darkly.

"For now," Kyle repeated.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and even though he had spent most of the day watching movies, Kyle was in the mood to see another. Stan didn't have work until the morning and Kenny had the evening off so the three decided to go into town for some burgers and a movie. They spent their meal arguing over which film to see between Kenny running off to flirt with some blonde at another table full of girls. They decided on the newest horror flick and after clearing off their table they headed down the street to the cinema.<p>

The line was a little longer than Kyle had hoped but it was fine. Stan and Kenny were entertaining enough trash talking the posters advertising future releases. Before too long they had obtained their tickets, decided against getting any overpriced concessions and headed straight to get their tickets torn. It was there that the evening took an unexpected turn.

"I don't believe it," Kenny nodded as they stood in the line to get their tickets torn. "There's lover boy."

Stan and Kyle looked in the direction of the front of the line. Now that Kyle was focusing he heard the distinct rumble of a certain deep, monotone voice. A group of girls giggled as they made their way to their movie giving Kyle a view full of Craig. He was taken aback, so familiar seeing Craig in some jeans and hoodie. Craig looked really sharp in his uniform. He wore a white dress shirt that fit more closely to his body tucked into black dress pants. He had a stupid plastic nametag fastened to a dark burgundy vest that muted the color of his eyes, hidden behind his bangs. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to just below his elbows and Kyle found himself appraising the musculature of his arms.

Kenny nudged Kyle in the rib and threw an arm around Stan's shoulders to steer him forward in the line. Craig directed the couple in front of them to their theatre and automatically reached out to take the trio's tickets without processing who they were.

"Sup, stud?" Kenny whistled and wiggled his eyebrows as Craig took them in.

"Uh," was all he managed as he looked from Kenny to Stan then gave a soft smile to Kyle. "Hey."

The girls from earlier watched the exchange and made some disappointing noises. Kyle glanced at them and couldn't help smirking to himself.

"Horror fans, huh?" Craig purposefully tore their tickets slowly. He shredded Stan's ticket and winked at Kyle as he brushed his fingers along his hand to retrieve his own ticket.

"Tease," Kyle murmured.

"Why do they get to talk to you," one of the girls whined.

"Unfortunately, ladies, he's taken," Kenny stepped forward with his most seductive grin, pulling Stan with him. "My friend and I here, however, are not." The girls giggled and started making conversation with the two. Kyle looked on, impressed that Stan was flirting right back at them. He had been looking forward to seeing this film and getting to hit on some girls was probably just the distraction he needed.

Craig noticed it too. "Hey," he swiftly directed Kyle to the side so they could talk while he continued tearing tickets. "I get a break in half an hour. Keep me company?"

Kyle looked over at Stan and Kenny, seeing they were completely distracted by the girls and their smiles and light shoulder touches turned back to Craig. "Sure."

Craig smiled. "Meet me outside your theatre."

Kyle nodded then cleared his throat at his friends. They had talked the girls into going to the same film, which Kyle was incredibly thankful for. They could help distract them when he got up to leave the movie.

They sat towards the back of the auditorium and kept up idle chit chat before the previews started. Kyle turned his complete attention to them and it was during the third preview that he realized he was the only one in the group actually observing the screen. He shrugged and wished the half hour would quickly pass by. The movie itself began playing and it took all of five minutes for Kyle to realize how disappointing it was going to be. He glanced at his watch then his friends. Kenny was completely sucking the face off of one of the girls and Stan's head had disappeared behind the other's hair.

He'd never be missed.

Kyle blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted to the lights outside of the theatre. He stretched his arms and sat on a nearby bench. He looked at his feet and studied the carpet with a smile. Why did movie theatres seem to have the same carpet? Suddenly a pair of black shoes came into view. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey again."

Craig smirked at him. "Let's go."

Kyle got up and followed Craig down the hallway and out a pair of exit doors. They were on the side of the building that Kyle supposed employees used for smoke breaks. Craig made his way to a picnic table under a tree and gestured for Kyle to sit next to him. Kyle dragged his feet as he slowly approached the table. Craig watched him with that smirk the entire time and lit a cigarette.

"Why does everyone I know smoke," Kyle pondered aloud.

Craig observed him in silence; amusement written on his face.

Kyle slid into the spot next to Craig and propped his elbow on the table so he could rest his head in his hand. He looked Craig up and down as he smoked his cigarette.

"Suits you."

"Don't it though?"

"Ass," Kyle reached out with his free hand to pluck the cigarette from Craig's fingers and brought it to his own lips. Craig studied him as his took a drag.

"Hypocrite."

Kyle shrugged and handed it back over. "So you just can't get enough of the movies, huh?"

Craig played the filter against his lips and smiled. "I usually do projection but we were busier than usual tonight."

"Projection? That sounds interesting," Kyle grinned.

"I'll show you sometime."

"Cool," Kyle looked around. It was dark back here but he didn't feel threatened. There was enough light from the exit door they came through for him to see, but dark enough at the table for the strangest glares to show up in Craig's eyes. They looked black. Kyle shuddered slightly.

"Guard dogs let you out?"

Kyle laughed. "I escaped." Craig raised an eyebrow. "They're sucking face," Kyle shrugged and Craig laughed softly. It was deep and rumbled in his chest. Kyle was suddenly aware that their situation was changing fast. He was taking more stock of Craig. It was a little unnerving. He felt his eyebrows furrowing together as the other finished his cigarette.

"Kyle," it was the first time he heard him say his name and he felt a thrill of excitement run through his body at the sound of it. "Can we cut the bullshit?"

Kyle blinked slowly and studied the grain of the wood the table was made out of. He looked up with his eyes at Craig's emotionless face. No, there was _something_ there.

"Which part do you mean," Kyle sighed, then quickly blurted his follow-up at Craig's questioning look. "The just playing friends bit or sneaking around part?"

Craig slouched forward, eyes intently focused on Kyle's. "Date me." He said it so simply and Kyle envied how smooth he looked saying such a thing. Never in a million years could Kyle do something so effortlessly. He drummed his fingers on the table in irritation as he contemplated his response. They had spent just about each day at his and Clyde's dorm watching movies or playing games, sometimes on their own but mostly with Clyde cheerfully playing third wheel. It had been fun and though he felt he had learned a lot about Craig there was still more that he wanted to know. There was only one way to learn them…

"Okay."

Craig grinned, showing all his teeth. "There we go. Progress."

Kyle laughed and looked away. "You already have an idea?"

"Something cheap," Craig didn't flinch as Kyle elbowed him. "Something really low key. Not too traditional."

Kyle nodded and tried to keep from grinning like mad. He wanted to show how excited he was about this, and he genuinely was. But he knew it would be best to take his time.

"Snow cones," Craig's eyes shone in the dark. "Let's go for snow cones."

Kyle blinked then laughed. "All right. Snow cones."

Craig smiled and leaned around to speak with his lips purposely brushing Kyle's ear. "Tomorrow."

A door high above the exit doors slammed open causing Kyle to jump. Craig clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled back.

"Tucker, man, shit hit the fan. I need your help up here," a voice shouted above the roar of machinery foreign to Kyle's ears.

"Be right up," Craig called back and sighed when the door closed. "Tomorrow we will be alone. We won't be interrupted. No Stan, no Clyde, no dumbass coworkers."

Kyle laughed out his nervousness. It was true; there wouldn't be any third wheelers to get in the way this time. He followed Craig as they went back to the exit doors and to the theatre Kyle's movie was showing in.

"I'll text you later," Craig smirked and headed off in the direction they had come. Kyle watched his back as Craig made long strides to a hidden staircase then went back inside the theatre. Stan and Kenny were still busy so Kyle gave them a little room and contemplated his date with Craig. _His date with Craig_. He allowed himself to sink into his seat and grin into his hand. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"So then you agreed," Kenny grinned over the bar as Kyle made them some breakfast. "He's smooth, I'll give you that."<p>

Kyle shrugged and reached for the pepper. He had hid out at the library for a few hours when they got back to the apartment – all five of them. Things had thankfully quieted down by the time he returned and before he could settle in for sleep Craig texted him the time he would come and pick him up. Kyle then spent another two hours trying to distract himself enough to sleep and fell into one of the lightest sleeps of his life. It was absurd.

Now it was eleven in the morning, one hour until Craig would show up, and Stan was fumbling around his room getting ready for work. The girls had crept out on their own a few hours earlier, which Kyle was thankful for since they didn't have enough food to feed all of them breakfast. He scraped some eggs onto a plate and slid it across the bar for Kenny.

Kenny leaned over and picked out a fork. "Where are you going? Do you know?"

Kyle shook his head. "Just out for snow cones, apparently."

"Snow cones," Kenny said thoughtfully around a mouth full of egg. "I guess since they'll be closing up soon."

Kyle nodded and divided the rest of the eggs between his plate and Stan's. "Please don't mention this to Stan. I don't want to needlessly freak him out before work."

"Why would it be needless?"

"If it doesn't work out…"

"It will," Kenny chided as he picked out a piece of buttered toast.

"Yup," Kyle smiled at Kenny's surprised expression then called out to Stan. A quick glance at the clock told him Stan couldn't sit down and eat so he piled his eggs on some toast and wrapped it up in a paper towel. Stan rushed out of his room, wiggling his shoes on and grabbed the breakfast as he raced out the door.

Kenny leaned on his elbows on the counter. "Not even a kiss good bye?"

"He never appreciates me," Kyle followed as he turned off the stove and put toast on his own plate.

"So, Craig," Kenny jabbed his fork in Kyle's direction.

"Craig," Kyle nodded and poked at his food. "He'll be here in an hour."

Kenny peeled the crust off his toast. "A midday date?"

"He said he has work this evening."

A conspiratorial grin spread across Kenny's face. "Should we dress up?"

Kyle almost choked on his eggs. "Hell no."

"What _are_ you going to wear?"

"Clothes," Kyle stabbed a larger piece of egg.

Kenny snickered and held up a hand at Kyle's look. "No seriously, you should look nice. Put some effort into it."

"Then I'd get nervous about keeping my clothes clean and spill snow cone all over myself," Kyle shook his head and bit his toast.

"No, just jeans and a shirt. The dark jeans, though, you get the most looks from people when you wear them."

Kyle laughed and finished off his plate. "I do not."

Kenny shrugged. "You are so self-deprecating."

Kyle stuck out his tongue and began cleaning up the dishes from making breakfast. As he scrubbed the pan he suddenly felt incredibly nervous. It was just a date, he reminded himself, it probably wouldn't even last all that long. They both had studying to do, after all. He thought about the previous night. Craig in his uniform, the way he always stared at him, that lazy smirk whenever he said something that amused him…

"Ugh, fine," he hissed and shut off the water and went to his bedroom. He rooted in his closet for a few minutes and pulled out some choices. Kenny had set his plate down in the kitchen and leaned in the doorframe of Kyle's room. Once Kyle had settled down he stood back and looked at his selections. Kenny grinned and walked over to the bed. He pulled out a faded raspberry colored tee shirt Kyle got working as a counselor at Jewbilee and then a thin green zippered hoodie. Kenny laid them on the back of Kyle's computer chair and went to his closet to dig out the jeans he had talked about.

"That outfit," he pointed to the chair after setting the jeans with the tops, "and those dark brown boots." Kenny sauntered out of the room leaving Kyle alone to feel very girly and more nervous than ever.

Kyle checked the time and decided to take another quick shower. It took him twenty minutes to fuss with the outfit and hair. Once he was finished, he sighed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Kenny had appeared in the doorway again.

"See, it's perfect. You're so damn pale, but your eyes stick out now."

"My hair looks orange," Kyle groaned.

Kenny laughed. "You do care."

Kyle rolled his eyes and moved past Kenny. "Whatever."

"So, shall we go over conversation?"

Kyle plopped down on their couch and tightened his boots. "No need. We have plenty to talk about. Besides, you know it isn't _my_ first date and I'm certain as hell that it isn't Craig's."

Kenny nodded and pulled up a chair from the bar to sit in backwards. He lifted a finger at Kyle. "Still, don't talk about two things."

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"First, do not talk about school. Not even our fucking assignment. Understand?" Kyle gave a small nod. "Good. Second. Don't talk about Stan."

Kyle made a face. "What would we talk about Stan for?"

"He'd probably want to make sure you aren't secretly pining for him."

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," Kenny stared him down.

"All right, all right," Kyle raised his hands. "No school, no Stan. Just Craig."

Kenny nodded then grinned when knuckles rapped against their door. "He's here, he's here!" He did a girly dance and hopped over to the door. Kyle laughed and took a deep breath before following.

Kenny already had the door open and was grinning like mad at Craig. Kyle came into view and Craig's face went from the usual emptiness to a slow appraisal of Kyle. He smirked at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Kyle waved and mentally cursed himself as his body temperature went up. He studied Craig and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had put some effort into his appearance, too. He was wearing black skinny jeans over black boots with a form fitting dark blue v neck sweater with a light blue tee under that. Kyle could make out more of Craig's upper body and felt ridiculously scrawny by comparison.

Kenny adopted a mockingly serious expression and crossed his arms. "So, son, what are your plans?"

Craig tore his eyes from Kyle's with a lazy smirk. "Snow cones at the park."

Kenny nodded and cleared his throat. "When will you be back?"

"Not too late," Craig played along. "He'll be in the same, exact condition."

"He'd better be," Kenny pulled Kyle closer to the door with an arm draped over his shoulders. "Our little Kyle here is very important to us. We might be forced to break some bones if he isn't brought back intact."

"Yes, sir," Craig raised an eyebrow in amusement. Kenny nodded and pushed Kyle forward.

"He's all yours."

Kyle sighed and began heading down the hall, Craig close beside him. They made it to the very end of the hall before Kenny shouted out loud for the entire floor to hear. "You kids have fun!"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose as his face turned red.

Craig laughed as they exited the building. He led Kyle towards the nearby parking lot and gestured to a familiar white Toyota. Kyle remembered it because the entire sophomore class had been ridiculously jealous when they came back from winter break and Craig had a license and a car. It wasn't brand new even then, but Craig obviously had taken good care of it.

"You brought your car to school?"

Craig smirked lazily and swiftly unlocked the passenger door, holding it open for Kyle. Kyle nodded his thanks in embarrassment and sat inside. Craig carefully closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. Kyle fiddled with the hem of his sleeve as Craig started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He watched the scenery fly by as they sat in silence. It was a nice day, but a little on the cooler side. He was glad Kenny picked out something long sleeved.

It wasn't until they got to a long stop light that Kyle began feeling incredibly self-conscious. He looked over at Craig only to feel more flustered when he realized he was being studied from the corner of Craig's eye. Kyle laughed nervously causing Craig to break into that smirk again.

"All right, talk or something. I'm going nuts here," Kyle felt himself blurt a little too loudly and looked out the front window.

"You look nice," Craig shifted in his seat. "That color looks really good on you."

"Thanks," Kyle mumbled. "You, too."

Craig laughed softly. "We're almost there."

Kyle looked forward expectantly and spotted the park ahead. It wasn't as crowded as Kyle thought it would be on a Sunday and they soon found a spot to park. They exited the car and met on the sidewalk in front of it. Kyle surveyed the area briefly before Craig came up really close in front of him and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"All alone."

"Yeah," Kyle lowered his eyes to calm himself before looking back up at Craig. "So what's first?"

"Snow cones," Craig pointed with his free hand at a small shack down the path. "Then we'll walk around."

Kyle nodded and felt Craig apply light pressure to his back, guiding him as they turned and walked towards the shack.

"What made you decide on snow cones?"

Craig shrugged, sticking his free hand into his pocket. "I remembered that they close this stand shortly after classes start and hadn't had one in a while."

They approached the shack and Kyle frowned slightly when Craig dropped his hand to follow the menu with his finger. Kyle leaned forward and looked at the flavors. "Some of these are hilarious. I didn't even know they made coffee flavored snow cones."

Craig smirked. "You decide?"

Kyle nodded. "Sour apple. You?"

"Cherry," Craig motioned to the clerk and placed their order. It took less than a minute before their snow cones were made; Craig pulled out his wallet and paid. Then they decided to continue down the path as they munched on their treats.

"This is pretty good," Kyle remarked thoughtfully as he scooped up some more green ice.

"The stand by the grocery store near campus sucks compared to this one. Better syrup to ice ratio."

Kyle laughed. "Craig Tucker, snow cone connoisseur."

Craig grinned. "Stick with me and I'll show you all kinds of things."

Kyle grinned to himself. "I see what you did there."

"So what rules are we imposing today?" Craig playfully bumped his elbow into Kyle's.

"Kenny has two," Kyle scooped up the last of his snow cone. "No talking about school. I might bore you to death with my geekdom."

Craig nodded and searched out a trashcan. "Okay, no school."

"No talking about Stan."

Craig hummed to himself as they walked toward a water fountain next to a pair of trash cans. He dropped his napkins and cone in first before taking Kyle's to follow suit.

"Does he even know where you are?"

Kyle wiped his hands on his napkin and tossed it in the receptacle. Then he waved a finger between the two of them with a smile, "That's talking about Stan."

Craig made a comprehending noise and grabbed the hand Kyle had raised. He lowered it and clasped their hands together properly before gesturing for them to walk on. It made Kyle feel very stupid to have his heart pounding so hard over holding hands.

"Even though school is off-topic," Craig glanced at Kyle, "I want to know why you chose Chemistry."

Kyle smiled. "I just like it. I don't know what I want to do with it at the moment, but I'm planning on working through a doctorate. I could then teach or just do research if I wanted."

Craig nodded and loosened his hold on Kyle's hand to lace their fingers together. "Teach high school or college?"

"Probably college," Kyle wrinkled his nose at the thought of teaching high school. "Most of the people in chemistry classes in college want to be there, or get it enough to have fun. Sure, you can do a lot of cool stuff in high school but every science teacher we had was a premature balder. Too much stress."

Craig laughed softly. "I can see you fretting over Bunsen burners and winding up on the news after some horrific accident causes part of the school to burn down."

Kyle laughed with him. "That would totally be my luck. No, I'm just enjoying my classes right now. I know that some specific facet of the study will grab my attention and I'll pursue it to the ends of the earth."

Craig smiled. "You feel that way just about studying?"

Kyle laughed again. "That's why Kenny said not to talk about school."

"Okay, not to be rude, but how the hell did McCormick even get into college?"

"He got some scholarships from a bunch of nudie magazines," Kyle sighed. "I'm not joking. I remember one was Penthouse but I don't remember the others. He wrote a bunch of essays on how women posing in those magazines weren't objectifying themselves but celebrating their sexuality or something. I forget the details but he had a very convincing argument."

"You read them?"

Kyle nodded. "He asked me to proof read them before he sent them off. At first I thought it was a joke, but like I said… they were very well thought out."

"Sounds like the Kenny McCormick I know," Craig grinned.

"You should have seen the faces of the people at the bursar's office when we all handed over the forms for our scholarships. They thought it was a scam or something."

Craig laughed.

"All right, my turn for a question," Kyle thought for a moment. "What made you decide to ask me out?"

Craig went silent for a few minutes as they continued walking. He then slowed and led Kyle over to a bench for the two of them to sit down.

"I was really drunk when you said something to me."

Kyle laughed. "How long ago is this?"

"Just at the graduation party," Craig shrugged. "I might have been attracted to something in you before then. I kept watching you guys and Clyde and them would ask me what was up. I didn't realize I was doing it half the time. It wasn't until the party that I figured out I was seeing something in you the whole time."

Kyle's eyes widened briefly but he didn't know what to say to that.

"Then at the party we were all drunk. You and I ran into each other outside and you started talking about those stupid movies I made. I didn't even want to make them, you know." Craig rooted in his pockets for a cigarette and lighter. Kyle waited patiently as Craig lit it and turned down his offer for one.

"You remember them… I was surprised when you brought them up at the group meeting."

Kyle nodded.

"Like I said, I didn't want to make them. The teacher said to document student life or some shit, so I just filmed everyone with their friends for two days at lunch and after school. I had a bunch of footage but didn't know what I wanted to do with it. Then we had stupid homecoming and the alumni went around campus visiting us. One jock was all weepy about how cool everyone was with each other and how best friends everyone was. Then this other chick made fun of him for it behind his back. She said that after high school, the popular people who thought they ruled the place were just deluding themselves with the status they had. The rest of the student body moves on and accepts that high school wasn't as big a deal as they thought and become adults."

Craig laughed and exhaled some smoke.

"That's when the idea clicked. I wanted people to remember who they bitched out, who they hated, who they made fun of. I wanted to make a video that we'd see in twenty years, when everyone has kids and shit. You'd brag to your kids about your high school years and then see the video again and realize you were just a stupid kid. A complete nobody in a sea of other nobodies and be forced to accept the fact you could have done so much better. Instead you used your time shut in on your own little world with your own pack of friends." He shrugged. "I'm just as guilty of it as anyone else."

Kyle smiled. He did remember seeing the videos and everyone laughing or applauding when they saw themselves or their friends. Kyle remembered seeing them and noted how cliquish they were. It looked like they were all filmed together but you could tell there were distinct lines. It made Kyle even more anxious to get the hell out of high school.

"At the party you came over to me and told me I wasn't being as subtle as I thought," Craig smirked at him. "I wasn't drunk enough to forget it but was drunk enough to try and kiss you for it. But then someone called you and you got away before I could." He almost looked disappointed as his gaze traveled down Kyle's face.

Kyle blinked in surprise. He didn't remember any of that. It did amuse him that Craig looked like he had lost something from not getting to kiss Kyle way back when.

"I do remember thinking there was something off in your videos," Kyle studied him for a moment. "Is that your high school baggage?"

Craig laughed softly and slid closer to Kyle on the bench. Kyle took a deep breath as he inhaled his scent. He studied Craig very carefully and tried to sift through his fog of memories on the night in question. Their current positions jogged something in his mind and a slow, playful smile spread on his face as he looked in Craig's eyes.

"Well, it isn't fair to expect my best friend to get over his high school baggage and not others..." Kyle laughed and leveled Craig with an inviting stare. "Maybe I can help you with that missed opportunity?"

Craig grinned and leaned in slowly to kiss Kyle. Kyle's eye fluttered closed as his lips moved softly with Craig's. It was incredibly nice, possibly nicer than their first kiss. Kyle appreciated the fact that Craig took his time when he kissed him. He could feel Craig's hair on his face and despite the fact he tasted like a cherry cigarette, whatever scent he was wearing had Kyle completely intoxicated. When Craig gently pulled away Kyle couldn't suppress a small whimper of disappointment.

Craig smirked as he studied Kyle's flushed cheeks and slight pout. "Not enough?"

Kyle raised his eyes to meet Craig's. "What do you wear?"

Craig blinked. "Pardon?"

"Your shampoo or cologne or whatever that is."

Craig laughed and leaned back, propping his elbows on the back of the bench. "Did I wear too much of it?"

"Oh, Christ, no," Kyle stated as if it were an obvious fact, "it's been driving me crazy, in fact. The good kind of crazy, I guess." He felt the need to tack on the last part even though it was embarrassing to mention it.

"I see," Craig smiled softly.

"So what is it?"

Craig titled his head from side to side, playfully teasing Kyle. "I think I'll keep that information to myself."

Kyle laughed. "All right then, but it'll cost you."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

Kyle made a deliberating sound as he looked around at their surroundings. "It would be advisable to be on guard, yes."

"Shame I don't scare easy," Craig smirked and moved a hand to rub at Kyle's upper arm.

Kyle exhaled loudly and looked at Craig.

"You are a spectrum of random emotions today," Craig mused.

"What are your intentions, exactly, with all of this," Kyle gestured back and forth between them.

Craig hummed softly as he thought. "Does it really matter?"

"This," Kyle pointed with his other hand at Craig's, "is not something you do on a first date. It's like we're at three week boundaries."

"Is that bad?" Craig actually looked uncertain and Kyle had to look at his knee to keep from laughing.

"No," Kyle finished lamely. He struggled to wrap his mind around the right words to use to explain to Craig what he was trying to figure out.

Craig observed Kyle's face as he carried out his mental battle and slid his arm around Kyle's shoulder. Kyle felt his body react before his mind did by easing into Craig's side, soaking in the warmth from his body.

"Okay, this," Kyle laughed and pulled his feet up on the bench so he was sitting Indian style with his right knee on top of Craig's left thigh. "We have physical chemistry. Agreed?"

Craig nodded. "Agreed."

"And Kenny has mentioned to me that at one point we've carried out some form of intellectual foreplay or something."

A bark of laughter escaped Craig. "Okay…"

"So where does this lead us?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Kyle blinked. "Whoa, whoa," he raised his hands and froze for a moment. There wasn't any reason for denying the fact that he was, in fact, attracted to Craig. Kyle realized that this was a chance to make a decision for himself. "Um, maybe I should."

"You should or you want to," Craig faced him. Kyle studied Craig again. There was no trace of pressure in his features at all. Kyle could continue to go along with Craig, which would mean they moved at the pace Craig set. While Kyle knew that this would ultimately go places he hadn't been before, he knew Craig would set the tone, set the rules, set everything. Kyle had a chance to take some sort of stance and establish his part in the (and he had to swallow thickly at the thought) relationship.

"Right, I've decided," Kyle slapped his knee. "I will take the initiative and ask you on a date."

"While we're already on one?" Craig rotated his hands up in a 'ta-da!' type of gesture.

"Of course not," he grinned playfully. "When I've let you sweat it out a little. Make you jealous of my attention being diverted elsewhere or something."

"But since you've already told me your nefarious plan won't that nullify the effort on my part to sit around anxiously for your call?" Craig gave him a meaningful smile.

Kyle laughed. "I like _that_. You banter well."

Craig lowered his head in thanks then looked around in front of them. "Well, there isn't much more I can accomplish on this date knowing you will, at some point in the future and at your whim, proffer me with a second."

Kyle nodded with a smile. "What time do you have to be at work?"

Craig glanced at his watch. "Not for another four hours. Want to monopolize my time?"

"Take me to lunch," Kyle stood up and stretched his arms high above his head. "I'm famished."

Craig surveyed Kyle's elongated body before standing up. "All right, what strikes your fancy?"

"I'm feeling some Asian," Kyle patted his stomach as his mouth began watering. "Maybe we can pick some up and watch one of your prized DVDs? Show off for me a little." He playfully nudged Craig in the rib.

"Warm couch potatoes with some sesame spring chicken and Akira Kurosawa." Craig grinned and pulled Kyle into a half hug at his side. "Sounds a hell of a lot better than snow cones at the fucking park."

Kyle laughed as they made their way back to Craig's car.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that didn't feel like as long of a movie as it actually was," Kyle smiled as they made their way to Kyle's apartment. The temperature had dropped and Kyle bundled himself tighter in one of Craig's pullovers. "I like how even though it was filmed decades ago it didn't seem all that dated."<p>

"Period pieces tend to be like that," Craig smirked, rubbing a hand on Kyle's back.

Kyle shook his head. "No, you can tell that _Cleopatra_ was filmed in the 60s. The make up and costume material give it away. Just like _Kingdom of Heaven_ is obviously an epic of the digital age."

Craig nodded in amusement at Kyle's observations. They quickly ducked inside the building and slowed as they ascended the stairs to the floor Kyle's unit was on.

"I also have problems differentiating characters when I'm watching a subtitled film, but I was able to keep up with who was who. It was a good movie," Kyle smiled at Craig.

"Glad you liked it," Craig took Kyle's hand again as they came to the landing of the second floor. He pushed open the door for the hallway and let Kyle pass through before following him.

"That'll be hard to do," Kyle tucked some hair behind his ear.

Craig shot him a questioning look.

"You're what, four or five inches taller than me. I won't be able to woo you with that kind of finesse."

Craig smirked. "I'm sure you'll compensate admirably."

"Yup," Kyle spoke up cheerfully. "The cards are all in my hand now."

Craig put his hand on Kyle's waist as they approached his door. Kyle turned to face Craig and waved at the closed door. "This is me." Craig nodded.

Kyle smiled and slid his hands up Craig's arms and wrapped his own around Craig's neck. He pressed his nose against Craig's chest and inhaled deeply. Craig laughed softly and draped his arms around the middle of Kyle's back, pulling his body closer.

"I had fun," Kyle murmured into Craig's neck. He smiled as he felt Craig's agreeing response vibrate through his throat and into his ear. "I'd say we should do this again but I get to decide all of that."

Craig dipped his head onto Kyle's shoulder and laughed. "Maybe waiting will bug me a little more than I thought."

Kyle grinned and took a step back. "Victory is mine, then. Sweat, Tucker. Sweat."

Craig pulled Kyle back in for a kiss. Kyle relaxed his arms and wove a hand through Craig's hair. Craig moaned slightly at the touch and sighed when Kyle pulled away again.

"You'll be late to work at this rate," Kyle teased.

Craig nodded and detached himself from Kyle's warm body.

"Do you want your shirt back," Kyle moved to take it off.

Craig shook his head. "No, you can hang on to it for now. Use it as a pillow. Have a wet dream about me or something." He grinned as Kyle laughed and his face turned red.

"All right, have fun at work," Kyle opened his door and stepped halfway inside to watch as Craig nodded, turned around and waved over his shoulder as he passed through the doors to the stairwell.

Kyle bit his lip and closed the door behind him. He made it three steps before Kenny materialized in front of him with one of the giddiest grins on his face. Kyle felt the little buzz of good feelings slowly dissipate as Kenny inched forward.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to know you like him," Kenny teased. "A lot."

Kyle took a deep breath and threw up his hands. "You caught me. Or, rather, Craig did? So how long of a conversation do we have to have before you stop gushing?" Kyle turned Kenny around and pushed him towards the couch.

"I'll need a play-by-play and letter addressed to Cartman once things progress to third base so I can collect my fifty dollars." Kenny blinked and turned around. "What base are you on, by the way?"

Kyle laughed. "I'm not telling you."

Kenny shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "Okay, so how did it go?"

Kyle sat down next to him and stretched out his legs before pulling off his boots. "We went for snow cones in the park. We talked about his films from high school a little. Then we talked about our status."

Kenny winced, "So soon?"

Kyle shrugged. "It occurred to me that we would be going at a pace predetermined by Craig. Maybe I want things to move slower, or maybe I want them to go faster. So I made it clear that I would do the orchestrations for our next date."

Kenny's jaw popped open in surprise. "An assertive Kyle Broflovski. You are really into him."

Kyle shrugged again.

"Then what? It doesn't take three hours to eat a snow cone," Kenny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "We got some take-out and went back to his place for a movie. Then he walked me home." Kyle played with the hem on the collar of Craig's pullover. He was pleased that it smelled just like him.

Kenny nodded in approval and observed Kyle's actions. "You are smitten. That's good." Kenny rested his finger against his lips as Kyle laughed in embarrassment. "Now comes the hard part."

Kyle tilted his head in confusion.

"We need to break it gently to Stan."

They both sighed and slumped into the couch. They didn't have the chance to begin brainstorming as Stan opened the door to their apartment and nodded when he spotted them on the couch. Kenny sat up and waved.

"You're home early."

"Slow day," Stan shrugged and kicked off his shoes before padding into the living room. He slowed as he spotted Kyle in a vaguely familiar blue pullover. "What did you guys do today?"

"Well," Kenny grinned, "I called up that girl from last night and made a date with her for tomorrow evening. Then I poked at my notes a little before giving up and playing a little Fable."

Stan nodded and looked at Kyle. "You hole yourself up and study all day?" He looked dubious.

Kyle sighed. "I went out on a date."

"A date?" Stan's eyebrows rose. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Kyle shrugged. "You were too busy with that girl last night for me to tell you about it."

Kenny bit his lip to stifle his laughter. Stan shot a look at him then licked his lips as his eyes turned back to Kyle. "What?"

"Last night while you two were sucking face I met up with Craig," Kyle waited a beat. "He asked me out on a date and I said yes."

Stan worked his jaw a little. "And?"

"We went to the park," Kyle was starting to feel sheepish. "Then we ate some Chinese and watched _Seven Samurai_."

Stan absorbed this information quietly. "And?"

"And, we'll be doing it again," Kyle finished lamely, waiting for Stan to fly off the handle.

Stan sat down in a chair and looked at his feet. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Kyle said timidly. It could still happen…

"He didn't do anything to you that you didn't want?"

"No, of course not."

"He didn't make smart ass comments or say anything that upset you?"

Kyle smiled reassuringly. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"And he's already asked you out for a second date?"

"Actually, no. We decided… well, I decided that I would do that at some point."

Stan nodded. "That's impressive. You've never taken the initiative before…"

Kyle nodded and sighed before peering at Stan's face. "You okay with it?"

Stan's fist clenched on his knee and then relaxed. "If you're happy then I'm okay with it."

Kyle smiled and Kenny patted him on the back with a huge grin on his face. "You got Stan's blessing."

"But," Stan lifted a finger and narrowed his eyes, "if he does anything to hurt you I will kick his ass."

Kyle laughed and nodded again. "Sure, but wait until you get the whole story, okay?"

Stan shook his head. "You get upset and he's toast. No negotiations." He stared at Kyle for a moment. "You sure? This is Craig…"

"Yeah," Kyle cut him off gently. Then he smiled softly and toyed with the collar of the pullover again, relishing in Craig's scent. "I'm sure."

Stan sighed and put his head in his hand propped up on one knee. He groaned loudly. "Craig's going to be around more often, huh?"

"Brother complex, Stan," Kenny teased with a raised eyebrow. "Do we need to make a weekend trip to South Park so you can pick up a shot gun? You know," Kenny imitated Jimbo's voice," in case he does somethin' un'tward to Kyle."

Kyle and Stan laughed. Kyle looked at his friend and felt more content than he had in a while. "Hey Stan," he nodded when he had his attention. "Thanks."

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "If it's something that you want and makes you happy I have no right to interfere. But like I said if he gets out of line…"

"He's coming right for us!" Kenny exclaimed and made a shooting noise with his hands formed as pistols.

Kyle laughed and shook his head. Stan nodded sagely. "Exactly. Exactly."

* * *

><p>Kyle's good mood followed him for the next two days. He made an extra effort to stay ahead on his reading for when he decided to impose himself on Craig again. As anxious as he was to go on another date with Craig, a part of him wanted to tease him by holding off for a while. He spent Sunday evening badgering Stan to finish <em>The Princess Bride<em> and Monday getting Kenny to flip through it so he could use it as a conversation starter before their class on Tuesday. It wasn't just curiosity in seeing Craig squirm; Kyle had a real problem that kept throwing a wrench in his plans for their next date. Craig had a job and Kyle received a set allowance from his parents each month. No immediate ideas were coming to mind. Craig hadn't been traditional and he didn't want to be either. Plus, whatever they did had to be relatively close. It would ruin everything if he had to ask Craig to drive them some place.

He was on pins and needles as his Tuesday morning class ended and he had only thirty minutes before the film class. He double checked that he had the book in his bag when inspiration struck. He rushed out of the chemistry building and decided to cut through the library on his way to the Liberal Arts building. If he remembered correctly, there was a whole wall of bulletins for student run and sponsored activities. Maybe he would strike it lucky.

The first few boards had possibilities but he seriously doubted that Craig would be interested in Poetry nights or one act plays put on by the theatre department. He checked his watch, noting he had fifteen minutes left and searched the flyers again. Then he spotted one that had potential. It was completely nerdy, and Craig was sure to rip on him about it, but maybe it would be okay. He flipped open his notebook and jotted down the information before heading to the back exit and sprinting into the film class' building. He hurried through the main hallway towards the lecture hall and was pleased to find that the others were lined up in the same row.

Stan was seated the farthest on the row with Clyde next to him laughing at some joke Kenny was telling on his other side. There was a black duffle bag on the seat between Kenny and Craig. Craig looked up first at the sound of Kyle's approaching footsteps and smirked. He carefully lifted the duffle from the seat and placed it on the ground beside his feet. Kyle quickly set his own bag down and took the seat.

"I have the book for you," he rooted out _The Princess Bride_ and slid it over to Craig. He nodded and idly flipped through it while Kyle opened his notebook and settled in for the class. "Think you and Clyde will get through it this week?"

Craig nodded and tucked the book inside his duffle. Kyle frowned as Craig turned his body to put his arm on the back of Kyle's chair.

"Okay, two questions. One, no camera?"

"I finished the settings this weekend," Craig said.

Kyle nodded then gestured to the empty space in front of Craig. "Second, where are your notes?"

"We won't be taking any today," Craig smirked. "Let's head over to the dining hall for lunch."

Kyle laughed. "We can't. We have class."

Craig shook his head and propped his other arm on the table top in front of him to put his head in his hand. "It's canceled."

"What do you mean canceled," Kenny peered around Kyle looking hopeful.

Craig jerked his head towards the front of the room where a very self-important looking teaching assistant walked in and announced that class was indeed canceled. The students murmured and began packing up their things. Kyle sulked a little and pulled his bag up on the table in front of him to put his own things away. The rest of their group followed suit. Stan, Kenny and Clyde were talking excitedly about having an extra long break as they led the way out of the hall.

Craig slung his duffle over one shoulder and used his free hand to rub reassuring circles on Kyle's back. "Don't look so put out," he murmured in his ear.

Kyle sighed. "Just as well, I've already seen _Lawrence of Arabia_."

Craig laughed softly and dropped his hand as the other three spun around once the group had exited the building.

"So now we have an extra hour and a half to kill," Stan smiled. "Food?"

"Yes please," Kyle nodded. He had only a bit of toast for breakfast. Once again Stan, Kenny and Clyde led the way while Craig and Kyle followed behind them. Kyle looked over at Craig. "So, how did you know class was going to be canceled?"

Craig smirked. "I have the same guy for my Film Critiques class in the morning. No show."

"Why even bother showing up, then?"

Craig shrugged. "Well, I wanted to invite this redhead I know to lunch…"

Kyle laughed. "That's right, what should we eat?"

Clyde took the lead of their group and spun around to walk backwards. "Tacos."

* * *

><p>Craig walked with Kyle towards his next class, entwining their fingers together as soon as they left the rest of the group. Kyle hummed thoughtfully to himself while Craig's smirk grew more and more amused. Kyle arched an eyebrow.<p>

"What's so funny?"

Craig laughed and paused in the middle of the sidewalk. "You told me to sweat and I am."

Kyle laughed this time and pulled Craig forward so they were walking again. "When are you free this week?"

Craig took a deep breath. "I don't have work Thursday night."

Kyle nodded and adopted a playful manner. "Maybe you can catch up on the book then. Or better yet get ahead on studying for one of your classes."

Craig laughed and bit his lower lip before grabbing Kyle by the waist and pulling him closer. "I'd rather study something else."

Kyle took a deep breath in an exaggerated fashion. "Well, if that's the case maybe we can do something?"

Craig's eyelids drooped slightly as he smirked in amusement. "Are you asking me on a date?"

They paused at the fork in the path that took them in separate directions.

"Yes, Craig Tucker, I'd like to request the pleasure of your company this Thursday night. Let us say around six thirty?"

Craig laughed softly. "Am I being picked up this time, too?"

Kyle nodded in all seriousness. "Naturally, seeing as I am the one doing the asking."

"This is going to be a first," Craig smirked. "You already made your plans?"

Kyle grinned. "More or less. There are some minor details to iron out."

"I expect…," Craig paused as he thought for a moment. "I don't know what to expect."

"Something geeky and public but at least it'll be a little dark?" Kyle offered as he began backing up towards his next class.

Craig observed Kyle with a grin. "I'm curious now."

"Oh, and one more thing," Kyle approached him again and punched Craig lightly in the shoulder. "Wear that same hoodie until then."

Craig raised his eyebrow in question.

Kyle gestured feebly to his own jacket. "I'll conveniently forget mine."

"Sure you aren't doing it just to get a refill?" Craig made a rolling gesture with his hands, wafting the air in front of him to his nose. "It'll cost you."

Kyle sulked as he deflated a little. "I'm way obvious. Indulge me?"

"Just a little," he grinned and headed off in the direction of his dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark of the Matinee

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Okay, no. You are a retard," Craig sighed. "<em>Dragonball<em> is one of the lamest series we could have imported. We don't even have to go into the localization of it because it was fucking butchered. However, it _is_ hard to make shit into art, which is funny since it is supposed to be art."

The nerd across from him made a face. "If that's the case, what do you think the best one is?"

"_Red Racer_," he draped his arm over the back of Kyle's chair. Kyle looked on with mild amusement at Craig's completely carefree pose. He had one ankle crossed over the other knee and was slouched so far into his chair that he could rest his head against Kyle's. And he had at many points during the screenings they had just watched. The group of people in their area reacted with snickers to Craig's response and Kyle shook his head in disbelief as Craig's legs spread wider. He was purposely being a right dick at the moment which made Kyle smile to himself for completely different reasons.

"_Red Racer_, that sixties horse shit of a show?" A younger participant laughed wearing a tee from some anime Kyle had never heard of. "Talk about your butchering of translations."

Craig waved his free hand. "You know nothing of the original. _Red Racer_ set the standard for companies bringing in anime State-side. Your _Naruto_ and _Bleach_ crap wouldn't even be here if it weren't for it. Respect the classics." He jabbed a finger in the kid's direction. Kyle almost felt sorry for him.

He himself wasn't too terribly interested in anime, but he knew Craig had an appreciation for it. It took him an entire day to deliberate whether to bring Craig to this screening for the campus anime club. He knew he would be lost in any discussions afterwards seeing as he knew very little of the culture. He settled on his decision when the faint hope of getting to see some new side of the enigma that was Craig Tucker popped into his mind.

When Craig found out what they were doing he said nothing. Kyle felt like he might have made a horrible mistake but when they got to the lecture hall the club used to play their videos over a projector Craig brought their chairs really close and adopted his current posture. It was a completely nerdy date, but Craig was enjoying himself and that was kind of the point anyway. Kyle smiled softly as their audience moved in closer with the frustrated faces of fans defending their series.

"_Dragonball_ is a classic," the first nerd defended.

Craig laughed and shook his head. "_Dragonball_ was animated in the late 80s. Notice how the quality of said animation is very little advanced from _Red Racer_. What does that tell you?"

"You can't say that since they were still doing hand drawn animation then," a third and older guy joined in.

Craig shot him a look. "The franchise spans more than one decade, asshat. Even with the introduction of computer animated ink and paint techniques in the early 90s the quality of the actual art is still shit."

"No," the younger kid shook his head. "They didn't have that for the series."

"Not the first one but the second did and it looks just as bad as the first one.

"Are you talking about character design? That's faithful to the original manga."

Craig rolled his eyes, but Kyle didn't miss the amusement in his features. "Even with poor character design you can still make the animation look nice. _Red Racer_ has more organic animation and that was made when your daddy was a kid. That," he jabbed his finger again, "was pure art."

The group grumbled. Before they could continue the fight Kyle sat up in his seat and turned to face Craig. "You ready to head out or do you want to keep taunting these poor people?"

Craig smirked and began standing up. "Let's go. We're just walking in circles at this point." Kyle placed a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter as they passed through the small crowd of indignant stutters. When they had successfully exited into the hall he dropped his hand and laughed. Craig put his arm around his shoulders again and the two began walking.

"I wasn't sure how that was going to go, but it was fun," Craig grinned at Kyle.

Kyle nodded, his body still shaking with laughter. "I'm glad. It was fun for me, too."

Craig took in a deep breath as they opened the doors of the building and felt the cool evening air hit their faces. Kyle shuddered slightly.

"Cold?" Craig murmured quietly in his ear. Kyle snaked an arm around Craig and pulled himself closer to him.

"Maybe a bit," Kyle grinned as he felt Craig's body heat at his side.

Craig nodded. "What are your roommates up to tonight?"

Kyle thought for a minute and looked at the time. Not even nine o'clock. He shrugged. "They're both out. Working or something." Kyle felt his face flush as he thought about how empty the apartment must be at the moment and how he'd rather keep Craig's warmth with him.

"Clyde is doing some editing project," Craig trailed off making Kyle laugh again.

"Come over then," Kyle nuzzled closer.

Craig looked at him from the corner of his eye very seriously. "If you want me to."

Kyle nodded as he pressed himself close to Craig. He felt Craig's arm tighten around him and turn to make their way to his place. They didn't exchange any words as they entered the building and up the stairs. Kyle frowned as he had to pull away from Craig to root out his key to open the door. He had just retrieved the key from the lock when Craig came up right behind him and started kissing him below his earlobe. He felt Craig's warm breath tickle his neck then something primal reared itself deep within his stomach.

Before his mind could catch up he had spun around in Craig's grip and shoved the taller of the two against the open doorframe kissing him fiercely on the mouth. Craig made a surprised sound and gripped Kyle's hips to steady him as they fought for dominance within the kiss. All it took was for Craig to lean forward just enough for Kyle's knees to bend. Craig began steering the redhead into the entryway and kicked the door closed behind them. Kyle slid both hands behind Craig's head to pull him down to his height to gain better access to his mouth. Craig shifted the back of Kyle's shirt up to press his hands against his bare back. Kyle moaned and broke the kiss, breathing heavily in Craig's ear while his own neck was being attacked.

"Okay," he pushed at one of Craig's shoulders in the direction of his room, "in here."

Craig got the picture and practically dragged Kyle with him as he stepped backwards towards his room. He refused to give up his claim on Kyle's neck and continued to bite, lick, and run his lips all over the exposed skin. Kyle stuck a hand out around Craig's side and fumbled with the knob of his bedroom door with his other hand tugging on the zipper of the blue hoodie he had asked Craig to wear. Kyle managed to twist the knob just in time for Craig's back to knock it open with enough force to slam against the wall behind it. By this point, Craig had moved from one side of Kyle's neck to the other. "I don't suppose you've made preparations for something like this?"

Kyle's brain fought momentarily between completely shutting down his thought processing skills and focusing on Craig's question.

"Um, I haven't," Kyle pulled Craig's head up, lips searching for his mouth.

Craig made a noise at the back of his throat and pulled their lips apart. "Next best thing then." He was at Kyle's neck again. Kyle successfully freed the zipper of Craig's hoodie and used both hands to claw it off of his shoulders.

Craig let Kyle free one arm of the clothing before swinging the rest of the garment off with the other. He broke away from Kyle's now very red neck to quickly slam the door closed and pull his own shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side with a smirk as Kyle looked taken aback with the sight of his exposed upper body. He thanked whatever deity inspired him to take up kickboxing freshman year and moved to wrestle Kyle's shirt over his head, palming as much skin as he could in the process. Kyle immediately felt like he was in danger of being completely devoured unless he took some sort of control back. As soon as Craig freed him of his shirt he threw himself full force at Craig's chest, causing them to stumble backwards and fall in a tangled heap on Kyle's bed.

Craig would have laughed in amusement; feeling incredibly turned on by Kyle's eagerness, but then Kyle straddled him and rotated his hips _just right_ on top of Craig's soliciting a low groan. He glanced up as Kyle leaned over him with those green eyes darkened and piercing and somewhere near the hem of his jeans featherlike fingers ran themselves over his abdominal muscles. Craig propped himself on his elbows and fixed Kyle with his sexiest grin yet, breath hissing out between his teeth.

"Threats to steal my clothing, fond appreciation of film, pissing off dorks and now this," he slid his hand down Kyle's chest and took the fly of his jeans between two fingers. "I'm beginning to think you were totally made for me."

Kyle smirked back and simply stared at Craig as his button and zipper came apart. Craig smoothed down the edge of Kyle's jeans and boxers to sit lower at his hips then caressed his hip bone. Kyle murmured with pleasure and slowly began to grind down on top of Craig causing another hiss of breath. Kyle enjoyed his moment of dominance, knowing all too well that it would reverse soon. He lightly traced Craig's muscles with his fingertips as he made his way from his chest to his belt. He tore his eyes from Craig's to focus on unfastening the buckle then in a moment of inspiration he rotated his hips again before undoing his jeans.

Craig's head fell back with another moan and the moment he felt his zipper undone he used all the strength he had to flip their positions and slam Kyle into the mattress. He moved one leg to keep Kyle's spread and hooked around his own at the same time as he pulled out Kyle's erection. He slowly took it in his hand and began establishing a rhythm while his mouth searched out Kyle's. Their breathing came quicker under the motion and the kiss didn't last long as Kyle struggled for air.

After a few moments he looked at Craig and breathed, "You too," and reached between Craig's legs to pull out his erection. Craig took both of theirs in his hand and groaned as Kyle involuntarily bucked up into his touch. Craig set the rhythm again and panted as his lips searched for more contact with Kyle's neck, jaw, and face. They continued that way, grinding, moaning, and writhing. Kyle felt himself reaching climax and used both of his hands to pull Craig's face into view; his eyes came unfocused as he breathed his name and came between them.

Kyle's fingers wove into his hair and Craig brought his lips to Kyle's ear. He thrust into his own hand and against Kyle a few more times before groaning "Kyle' and following suit. Craig let them go and breathing very heavily shifted his lower body to the side so Kyle could stretch out his legs again. They lay like that for a few minutes as they came down; Kyle's chest heaving as his fingers ran small circles in Craig's hair and Craig laying half on top of him with one arm splayed across his chest. Kyle then looked around and lifted his towel from earlier off the back of his computer chair and did his best to clean them up before tossing the towel back to the floor.

Craig murmured pleased noises in Kyle's ear as he resumed stroking his hair. "That wasn't too bad."

"It'll do," Kyle teased and listened as Craig's breathing steadied between his soft laughter. Kyle felt very warm in his afterglow as Craig pressed his lips to his temple.

"Was that part of your nefarious plan?"

"Seduce Craig Tucker?" Kyle scoffed. "Madness, I tell you."

Craig grinned against his ear and sighed contentedly as Kyle moved his hand to a new spot. "That feels absolutely amazing, by the way."

Kyle laughed. "I like your hair."

"It's making me sleepy," Craig mumbled.

"Now that _is_ part of my plan," Kyle grinned. "Get you to sleep in my bed so I can have that scent all to myself." Kyle moved his nose to Craig's scalp and inhaled. "Yes, very nice."

Craig laughed softly again. "I don't suppose you want to move under the covers?"

"Quandary." Kyle pondered this. "On the one hand it requires us to move and I'm quite relaxed. On the other hand, that's more saturation of _eau de Craig_."

Craig lifted his head slightly and sighed. "I can't sleep in jeans so let's get it over with and back to that." Kyle laughed and sat up just enough to wriggle out of his own jeans and fussed with the blankets while Craig kicked his own off. They resumed their positions from before, much to Kyle's pleasure, except Craig shifted much closer. Kyle wove his hand into Craig's hair again and shut his eyes as he listened to the contented sounds his movements solicited.

He felt warm, excited, and a little scared as he took stock of Craig dozing off beside him. Just a few weeks ago he had been fending off his friends' attempts to get him into a relationship and here he was; possibly already in one. He pulled the covers tighter around them and twisted some more of Craig's hair in his fingers.

He really did like Craig's hair.

* * *

><p>Before he even opened his eyes he knew that Craig was gone. He rolled over and sighed into his pillow before leaving the warmth of his bed to get ready for the day. It wasn't until he padded back into his room after his shower that he saw the hoodie folded on his desk with a note on top of it.<p>

_Payment for refill received._

He laughed and threw on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Kenny and Stan were both up and devouring bowls of cereal. Kyle maneuvered around Stan to retrieve the loaf of bread to make toast. He was waiting for the toaster to finish the bread when he realized it was eerily quiet. He looked towards his friends who were staring at him, Stan had a confused expression on his face and Kenny was biting back a smile.

"What?" He patted his face. "Is there toothpaste or something?"

"How did your date with Craig go," Stan asked suspiciously.

Kyle shrugged. "He pissed off a bunch of nerds with his love for _Red Racer_." He turned his attention to the toaster and fished out the bread. "It was actually very amusing."

"Did you and Tucker have sex last night?" Kenny grinned from the other side of the bar.

"No!" Stan and Kyle shouted at the same time. Kenny broke into laughter.

Stan shook his head, "I don't want that mental image."

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned away to spread some jelly on his toast and hide his embarrassment. "Even if we did I wouldn't talk about it."

Stan sighed and slapped Kenny on top of his head. "Seriously, it's too early for that."

"In the day or just in general?"

"In ever," Stan grumbled and turned back to his bowl.

"Wow, way to make your friend feel confident, Stan," Kyle shook his head.

"It's not you; it's just… weird still."

Kyle calmly set down his knife and gave Stan a narrow look.

"So it's fine for you to fuck some random girl you've never met but god forbid I fool around a little with someone I've known for years and actually took out on a date first? You know, instead of just ripping off their panties an hour after sucking off their face in the back of a movie theatre?"

"Hey, Kenny did it too," Stan started throwing Kyle his own threatening look.

Kenny held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, don't get me in the middle of this."

"Kenny isn't judging," Kyle put a hand on his hip. "In fact, he's been a hell of a lot more supportive than you."

Stan shot Kyle a glare then turned to Kenny. "Didn't I say it was fine?"

"Listen," Kenny leaned over the bar to drop his bowl in the sink, "I don't want to go over this again. It's Kyle's business, but I think it's great that Craig can get him off." He looked at Kyle with a grin. "He did, right?"

"Argh," Stan abandoned his breakfast and covered his ears as he retreated to his room.

"Jesus Christ, man," Kenny threw out his arms at Stan's open door, his grin more self-centered than ever. "He's got to have someone do it for him; he can't always hole himself up in his room going at it solo."

"Thanks, Kenny," Kyle muttered sarcastically. He picked at his toast having completely lost his appetite.

"No problem. When it comes to sex, I've got your back."

Kyle rolled his eyes as Stan came back into view, leaning in his door frame. "So this means we have all new rules. I mean… guys going at it…" he squeezed his eyes shut "… there are different rules."

"I cannot believe this discussion is happening."

"Don't fret Kyle, but Stan's right," Kenny still faced Stan but slapped his hand on the bar counter top. "Kyle needs supplies."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Kyle lowered himself into a crouched position in front of the refrigerator.

"It's our job as his friends to help him be responsible."

Stan shook his head, "I'm not helping him buy whatever… _products_… he needs for this."

Kyle buried his head in his arms and wanted to die.

"Kyle's income is fixed. He's the primary budget keeper around here and our cook. We owe him."

"We chip in for groceries," Stan said indignantly. "That does not need to include condoms for sex with _Craig Tucker_." He spat out the name with the same strange facial expression from before.

"You can get those at the student health services building," Kyle mumbled weakly knowing he was going to be ignored. "It's covered in your tuition."

"Condoms are nothing. We have spares we can give him. He needs something else."

"Please stop this discussion, it's just as bad as when my _mother_ talked to me about sex," Kyle groaned from the floor.

Kenny laughed and walked around the counter to stand in front of Kyle. "If you don't have the right stuff it won't be as awesome as it should."

Kyle chanced a peek at Kenny from behind his arms. "Do… do I want to know…"

Kenny's face became solemn and he waved a hand. "Not really, but if it's done right it can be the best."

Stan made a gagging sound somewhere outside of Kyle's line of sight.

"Grow up, Stan," Kenny grinned and winked at Kyle. "Tell you what, you do my laundry for the week and I'll buy what you need."

Kyle felt drained. "I still haven't even wrapped my mind completely around the logistics of this. I do not want a lesson," he held up a finger as Kenny was about to speak. He sighed and scratched his scalp. "But I have the feeling you'll keep up at this so… agreed."

Kenny bounced and grinned while Stan groaned in the living room.

"I really don't want to think about that," Stan's voice was muffled as he retreated deeper into his room.

Kenny clicked his tongue in Stan's direction then lowered his voice. "Don't worry about him. You do know it isn't the whole gay thing, right?"

Kyle nodded. "I know. He's always been pretty tolerant. I ought to be making it easier for him."

Kenny shook his head furiously. "No. If he doesn't approve of your happiness then fuck him." He paused and broke out into a grin again. "I mean, Craig. Fuck Craig. In Stan's room."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh God this all happened so fast."

Kenny tilted his head from side to side. "Maybe, but you've been ten times happier since it started."

Kyle studied Kenny. He seemed genuinely happy for Kyle, which made him feel less embarrassed, and relaxed his posture.

Kenny kneeled down to Kyle's level, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Seriously, you're in for a ride and from what I've seen of Tucker at the gym…" he laughed as his sentence trailed off.

"Sometimes, you are just as foreign to me as he is." Kyle was smiling now.

"I'm man enough to appreciate all kinds of physical beauty," Kenny shrugged. "I think he's a good match." He tapped Kyle's forehead with two fingers. "Up here, too."

Kyle nodded and took in a deep breath. He rose from the ground and spotted the toast on the counter. It was cold. He stared at it for a few moments while Kenny wove his way into his own room to get ready for the day. He was singing some song they had heard from a very disturbing porno they watched at Cartman's in high school. Kyle's mind drifted to certain parts of the conversation that just took place then focused on the image of Craig from last night. Lights leaking through the blinds on his window, casting stripes on Craig's bared chest. The piercing gaze of his eyes veiled by strands of his hair in his face and his jeans hanging low and completely undone…

"Fuck it," he muttered as he bit into the bread.

* * *

><p>"So admit it. How many times did you think about me today?"<p>

Kyle laughed sardonically. "You are such an egotist."

Craig smirked and turned back to his work. Kyle pulled his legs up in his seat, rested his head on his knees, and watched Craig's back. He didn't entirely understand the mechanics of what Craig was doing, but he did find the process fascinating. It was only half an hour ago that Craig had called him and invited him to visit while he was working. Obviously, Craig wanted to show off the projection area to him and it really was cool. He was watching him mess with a projector at the theatre for the second time since Craig had ushered him in up the back stairs amid whistles and finger pointing by some of the other staff. True to form, Craig had flipped them all off before closing the booth door behind them.

Kyle cleared his throat to get Craig's attention. "Talk me through what you're doing again?"

"Serious Student didn't catch it before?" Craig teased.

"Serious Student was otherwise preoccupied with you bending and reaching and the like," Kyle smirked back.

Craig bit his lip and stepped away from the foreign looking machine slipping his hands inside his pockets and sauntering over to Kyle. Kyle's eyes surveyed Craig causing him to smirk predatorily.

"Serious Student," Craig sing-songed, "it isn't polite to stare."

"You look really good in that uniform," Kyle sighed, gazing longingly at Craig's torso.

Craig raised a finger and smiled in amusement. "Pay attention."

Kyle blinked and sat up straight.

Craig raised an eyebrow then turned back to the machine. "This is a 35mm projector."

Kyle nodded, determined to properly focus this time.

"Now that we're in a digital age these creatures are obsolete."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Respect the classics?"

Craig grinned. "You learn quickly."

Kyle grinned back.

"All right, the movie is wound into this big circle. And we have this special piece we attach when we assemble the whole thing that we use to guide the film into the projector." He demonstrated and smiled as Kyle flinched at the terribly loud noise emitted from Craig pulling from the center of the circle. He held the film with one hand and leaned over a large silver plate looking object and tapped on a series of rollers in the middle. "This is the brain."

Kyle screwed his face up as he watched Craig fit the film in the object then run it over a series of other rollers trying not to let the sight of Craig reaching above his head distract him. He disappeared behind the main portion of the projector only to reappear on the other side of the set of plates on Kyle's side. He then secured the end of the film in a ring on a different plate and turned to face Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "Pretty dance?"

Craig laughed and held out his hand. "Come over here."

Kyle rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed Craig's hand, letting him pull him to his feet and lead him to the opposite side where the actual projector was. It was a lot smaller than Kyle thought but it was attached to a large metal box that reached from the floor to two feet from the ceiling.

"The bulb is in there," Craig squeezed Kyle's hand before letting it go to gesture at the box. "We weave the film in here," he pulled at the film and Kyle watched in fascination as deft fingers tucked and snapped the film in various gears and traps. "Then make sure it's centered," Craig's hand disappeared as he leaned in front of Kyle and peered at some part of one of the traps. Kyle was not too proud or ashamed to lean in for a quick sniff. "Then it's done." He closed a small door that had two objects that looked like telescopes sticking out of it and smirked at Kyle.

"And you have to do that for each show?"

Craig nodded.

"What a pain," Kyle grinned. "But you like it, right?"

"It's a different kind of job," Craig propped his arm against the wall behind Kyle's head and leaned in close.

Kyle stilled, his stare fixed directly at Craig. "It isn't fair to pin me between some dangerous machinery and a wall."

Craig laughed and brushed his lips against Kyle's as he spoke. "Succumb to me then."

Kyle felt his breath hitch and fought against the short circuiting of his brain. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Craig breathed softly in his face. "I have some time to spare."

"Better make full use of it, then," Kyle smiled.

Craig hummed and stepped backward, "Your turn to sweat."

Kyle laughed in shock as Craig walked away and followed him around the rest of the projection booth. "What time are you off?"

Craig readied the last projector and faced him. "My shift ends after this set of shows."

Kyle nodded and stood next to a large workbench, idly playing with a pen. "Cool."

Craig laughed and rubbed Kyle's arm. "Dinner?"

Kyle studied Craig for a moment and broke into a smile. "I'll cook."

Craig wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist with a pleasantly surprised look on his face. "Part two of the nefarious plan?"

"Perhaps," Kyle grinned. "After all, the way to a man's heart is his stomach, right?"

"You alha-," Craig caught himself and gave Kyle an amused look in response to Kyle's questioning stare. "Sounds good. What's on the menu?"

Kyle turned his eyes towards the ceiling and twisted his mouth as he thought. Craig leaned in and kissed Kyle's jaw line. "Lasagna?"

Craig pulled back and laughed. "Now I'm crazy hungry."

Kyle sighed and looked around. "That means I'd better go get it ready."

Craig nodded and glanced at his watch. "I have movies to start. Let me walk you out."

Kyle hummed happily and followed Craig as he led him down the stairs and out of the building. Craig watched as Kyle turned and waved before heading down the sidewalk. He turned a few blocks towards the campus and ducked into the grocery store nearest to the apartment. He whistled to himself as he circled the aisles picking up ingredients when he wondered if the apartment was occupied. He furrowed his brow and dug out his cell phone then scrolled through his contacts. Stan picked up on the third ring.

"Hey dude."

"Hey," Kyle smiled. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Ken?"

"He's here, too. Ow. Fuck, dude!"

Kyle frowned. "What's up?"

"We're playing Code of Honor. You coming back soon?"

"Yeah," Kyle headed towards the produce section. "Hey, I'm at the store getting stuff for lasagna, have you guys eaten?"

"The left, the left, you stupid mother-," Stan huffed. "Huh? Lasagna? No, we're starved. Feed us."

"Food," Kenny groaned from the distance. Kyle laughed.

"Okay, but, Stan? I need you to focus for a second."

Buttons of a controller clicked. "Yeah."

"Craig is eating with us," Kyle sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… Craig?" Kyle heard Kenny's expletive as Stan hit the pause button. "What?"

"I invited Craig over for dinner," Kyle rolled his eyes. "I just thought I'd be courteous enough to give you a heads up."

There was hissing and a scrambling sound then Kenny's voice came over the phone. "Craig for dinner, that's great. I want garlic bread."

"And are you going to make it?" Kyle shook his head as he went towards the bakery.

"Fuck no, you know I'll burn it."

"All right, I got it and I'll be back in a few. Try to make some room for him, okay?"

"Sure thing," Kenny disconnected the call. Kyle frowned at the phone as he pocketed it then finished up his shopping and headed back to the apartment. Once inside, he saw that the two were still going at the game so Kyle turned his attention towards getting dinner together. Half an hour later his phone rang.

"Hey," Kyle rolled his eyes at Kenny's kissing noises.

"I'm clocking out now. Do I have time to shower?"

"And change out of your uniform? I wish you wouldn't," Kyle laughed. "But you might as well, and bring Clyde along if he's free. Stan and Kenny have been marathoning Code of Honor for hours apparently." He pulled the phone slightly away from him and raised his voice. "It'd be nice to use the television for something else with company over."

"Yeah, yeah," Stan waved his hand at Kyle before returning to his button mashing.

"We should have the movie for our project in the mail," Craig offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kyle mused as he put the bread in the oven. "I hate to ask for a favor since I offered to cook and all, but I didn't realize we were out of drinks."

"Getting me to run errands for you now?" Craig laughed. "Since you've gone through the trouble of preparing a meal I'll do you the favor."

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."

"I'm sure you will," Craig murmured suggestively.

Kyle laughed and felt his face turning red. "Yeah, so… dinner will be done in twenty?"

"We'll be there." Craig disconnected the call.

Kyle smiled to himself before getting a salad ready. He felt ridiculously domestic each time he bothered to make dinner but very appreciative for his mother and Mrs. Marsh taking the time to show him some recipes over the summer. He had felt horrified their first summer back home to find they'd gained the infamous freshman fifteen and spent the next year getting the three of them back in shape. Clearly they couldn't keep eating out all the time so he decided it was time to learn to cook. He just hoped it suited everyone's tastes.

He placed the salad in the fridge to crisp without adding the dressing and began pulling out plates. He thought for a moment about seating arrangements and retrieved his computer chair from his room. He had to kick Kenny three times to get him to power down their game and rolled Stan out of the way when he sprawled out on the floor in defiance of doing homework on a Friday night.

"Lard ass," Kyle teased his best friend and motioned for him to help Kenny clear out some room for two more. He checked on the oven, deciding the lasagna was done but the bread needed a little more time just as they heard a knock on the door. Kenny ran to the door and flung it open with a flourish.

"Craig, save us! He's forcing us to do manual labor."

Kyle arched an eyebrow as he began slicing up the lasagna.

Clyde stepped inside and sniffed audibly. "Smells good." He came towards the kitchen and nodded at Kyle.

Kyle smiled, "Hey Clyde."

Clyde hovered as Kyle checked up on the bread continuously remarking on how everything looked and smelled. Craig nodded to Kenny and smirked at Stan before following into the kitchen with a twelve pack of Coke and a bag of ice. He kicked Clyde in the back of the leg, causing him to buckle slightly and grab the counter top for support.

"Put this in the fridge," he purposely shoved the ice in Clyde's face. Clyde took the bag and made a face at Craig before stowing it and the soda away after having it handed off to him, too.

"I'm famished, when's dinner?" Kenny and Stan leaned over the bar and watched as Kyle turned off the oven and pulled out the bread. Clyde was hovering again and Craig looked on in amusement. Kyle pulled off his oven mitts and sighed.

"Okay, it's getting a little crowded," Kyle elbowed Clyde and Craig out of the kitchen. "No wonder Mrs. Marsh has that rule…"

"What rule," Stan blinked in surprise.

"Always make dinner before five so you can just pop it in the oven ten minutes before suppertime to keep people from hovering," he instinctively slapped Kenny's hand away from reaching out towards the bread.

Craig laughed softly causing Kyle to flush again from all the extra attention.

"Right, go make room and make sure the movie's ready," he waved the four of them away. "I'll tell you when you can fill your plates."

"He cooks, cleans, and manages money," Kenny wiggled his eyebrows and threw an arm around Craig's shoulders with a grin. "He'd make a swell bride. I'm selling him cheap."

"Kenny McCormick," Kyle warned as he cut the bread.

"I'll take it under consideration," Craig's voice came low and deep. He shot Kyle a smirk.

Kyle sighed and pulled out the salad to add the dressing. He sliced up the bread and began portioning out the meal. He set out the dishes and chopped up some ice into five glasses. "All right, come on."

Kenny and Clyde scrambled to load their plates first while Stan stood far enough away to keep a watchful eye on Craig. Craig seemed amused by this but paid him no attention as he fixed a plate with deliberation and then slid it to the side to fix a second one. He winked at Kyle and carried them both into the living room leaving Stan to make a face as he piled up his plate.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kyle looked genuinely concerned as he asked his best friend the question that had been nagging at his mind for the past half hour.

Stan looked up and slightly shook his head as though he were clearing a thought. "Yeah, honest. I'll behave. Just don't expect us to be all goody-goody pals."

Kyle smiled and set some silverware on Stan's plate before handing over a glass of ice and can of soda. "That would be very uncharacteristic of you, Stan, and I'd be forced to have you committed."

Stan laughed and headed off to the living room. Kyle fished out cans of soda for himself and Craig before snatching the last two glasses of ice and following Stan. Kenny was sitting backwards in Kyle's computer chair, talking animatedly to Clyde about the game he and Stan had been playing earlier. Stan nudged Clyde over to the middle of the couch so he could sit on one end and Craig on the other. Craig looked about ready to say something but Kyle shot him a pleading look and migrated to the floor between Craig's feet. Craig seemed mollified and traded Kyle his plate for a glass and can.

As he started cutting up bites of lasagna, Kyle did a quick mental recap of the book's major points. He was able to think about it for five minutes before Stan got Kenny and Clyde to quiet down enough to start the movie. For a while they sat eating and watching the movie. It was much more amusing to Kyle than he remembered and as soon as he had finished his dinner, he set the plate aside and leaned into the couch. He eventually forgot to analyze the film and rested his head against the inside of Craig's knee. Kenny coughed at one point and Kyle caught him making some face at him from the corner of his eye, but other than that Kyle was completely immersed in the film. Once it ended, Stan switched on the lamp next to him and powered down the DVD.

"Oh man, that was great, Kyle," Clyde stretched and patted his stomach. "Much better than the sandwich I was about to make before Craig got back." He turned to grin at Craig but looked surprised instead. Kyle twisted his head around to look only to see Craig had fallen asleep.

"Wow, he's completely conked out," Kenny whispered and helped Stan collect all their plates.

"He should be he's been up since real early this morning."

Kyle frowned at Clyde. "He has an early class?"

Clyde shook his head. "No, he's working on a short film right now. He gets up early to shoot before writing class and then takes off to work right afterwards."

"Plus he didn't get much sleep last night?" Kenny grinned hopefully.

Kyle ignored him and studied Craig's sleeping face. He looked peaceful but now that he was paying attention he could see some signs of fatigue. He mentally chided himself for not noticing earlier and suggesting he get some sleep.

"Clyde, what gaming system you guys got?" Stan waved his hand for Kyle and Craig's plates.

"Wii and PlayStation 2 I'm afraid," Clyde sighed and helped pass the plates over as Kyle handed them to him.

Stan nodded and piled the dishes together. "I've got a bottle of tequila and Street Fighter. Let's go to your place and do shots every time we see one of the girls' panties."

Clyde laughed and stood up. "Sounds like as good a Friday night as any."

Kyle scrambled to his feet, too, feeling completely useless and headed into the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes. Stan set the last of the ones in his hand down and retreated to his room only to come back a few seconds later with an already opened bottle and video game in his hand.

"Shall we, then?"

Clyde laughed quietly and nodded at Kyle. "Thanks again for dinner and," he gestured helplessly towards Craig, "take care?"

Kyle nodded and smiled. "Any time."

Kenny grinned and wiggled his eyebrows before following Clyde out the door. Stan moved to follow before Kyle called out to him.

"I really appreciate it, Stan," he smiled at his best friend.

Stan rubbed at his nose and nodded. "Sure." Then they were gone.

Kyle stared at the door for a moment, letting the quiet set in, then began scrubbing at the dishes and loading the dishwasher. Once he had finished he cleaned up the countertops and dried his hands before checking up on Craig in the living room. He was still asleep, sitting with his legs apart enough for Kyle to sit in front of him. Both of his arms were resting at his sides and his head was leaned back but tilted towards the right. Kyle had to blink a few times to keep himself from simply staring.

He then made a decision and quietly went to his room to retrieve his pillow, comforter, and notebook for the film class. He padded back into the living room, making sure to shut off all the lights in the apartment on his way. He tossed the pillow to one side of the couch, just in case, and carefully settled on the couch next to Craig then covered them up. He made sure he was comfortable and restarted the movie, determined to take proper notes. By the time the movie had ended for the second time Kyle had four pages of notes. Craig was still out and Kyle was feeling very content so he switched over to live television to lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing that crossed Craig's sleep-heavy mind was that it was too. fucking. hot. He sighed and rolled his head over to the side and instantly groaned as pain shot down the muscles in his shoulders. He blearily cracked open his eyes and realized he wasn't in his own home. He fought against the crick in his neck and looked down at the source of the scorching heat.<p>

Kyle was sleeping at his left with his head tucked between his shoulder and chest. Craig's arm was pinned to his side as Kyle had wormed his arms around his midsection. It was kind of… cute, actually, seeing him curled up half on his lap with his comforter draped across them. He watched Kyle's sleeping face for a few moments before sighing and resting his cheek on top of Kyle's head. His hair was very soft and smelled like soap and sleep and Craig really wished his arms weren't being restricted at the moment.

This was nice, he had to admit. He wasn't really much for cuddling or spooning but it kept feeling like Kyle just naturally belonged at his side. It was also the slightest bit frustrating. It had been two years since he figured out he was into Kyle Broflovski and at the moment it seemed like he had wasted a lot of time. He was normally much more assertive and made it perfectly clear what he expected out of a relationship. Christ, it had only been two weeks and he just knew this was going to be long-term. He imagined briefly where they would be if he had propositioned him as soon as he could have.

No, it wouldn't have worked then. It wasn't like he had spent every waking minute pining for 'the one that got away' or some shit. There had been others who caught his eye but every time it came to crossing that line of definition he'd recall the scene on the bench and bail. Something better was out there and now it was here at his side. He knew he was invested enough in this to not run away. Hell, they hadn't gotten to the sex yet and Craig Tucker always went to the sex _first_. He sighed and nestled deeper into the couch and closed his eyes again.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but it was significantly cooler when he woke again. He got up off the couch with a groan and stretched his back, grimacing when he heard a crack.

"That sounded painful," Kyle's voice drifted into the living room slightly muffled by toothpaste.

Craig whipped around a little too fast to see Kyle standing in the doorframe of what he assumed was the bathroom. Kyle held up a finger and disappeared to finish brushing his teeth. Craig did some more stretches until he felt his muscles loosen up. He idly wondered when it was he last went to the gym.

"Sorry I didn't wake you," Kyle smiled and padded into the kitchen. "You looked exhausted and I was afraid if you got up you'd want to leave." Craig smirked slightly at the blush on his face.

"It's fine."

Kyle smiled shyly and Craig's curiosity was starting to pique.

"What's the deal?"

Kyle blinked and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He seemed to be deliberating something.

"Um, I was actually just thinking about how incredibly effeminate it makes me sound to say that I had a good nights sleep on a couch of all places." He looked away at something near the ceiling with a small smile on his face. Craig appeared impassive on the surface but deep inside some emotion was forming in hazy wisps from his stomach just as Kyle seemed highlighted by some unknown light source. Kyle's eyes were sparkling emeralds as they focused back on Craig. "I had a good dream."

That was when the floor seemed to fall out beneath him and his mouth parted slightly as he stared at Kyle with an expression akin more to awe than anything else.

"Camera."

Kyle blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I want – no – _need_ to film you. Right now." Craig felt breathless, as though he had just run a marathon. His fingers itched to have his camera in his hands; even though he didn't know what it was exactly that he wanted to capture, he just knew he wanted to film Kyle as soon as humanly possible.

"Uh," Kyle looked uncertain but that light was still there and Craig was mesmerized. "Where is this coming from suddenly?"

Craig felt like he was moving in slow motion as he walked towards Kyle and placed his hands on both of Kyle's arms. He studied him with an amazed sort of expression on his face.

"We have to go," he gently tugged on Kyle's arms as he backed out of the kitchen. "Back to my place."

Kyle blinked and staggered a little. "Craig, the others are over there. They kind of cleared out of here on purpose last night?"

"I have to film you," Craig responded automatically and blinked slowly as Kyle's shocked expression and insinuating tone of voice began to register with him. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly as he rested his forehead against Kyle's. "I just turned down sex..."

"Uh-huh," Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"For art?"

Kyle laughed softly and twisted strands of Craig's hair in his hands. "At least you're back to normal. You were kind of freaking me out with the way you were looking at me a moment ago."

Craig gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist. "I was inspired."

Kyle buried his face in Craig's shoulder and laughed disbelievingly. "Okay, that's… different…"

Craig nodded slightly and squeezed Kyle's waist. He pulled his head back so Kyle was forced to look at him, red face and all. "That hasn't happened before."

"Seriously?" Kyle nervously licked his lips.

"Ever," Craig looked at Kyle thoughtfully. Kyle waited for him to say something and tucked some hair behind his ear, which only revived the itch for his camera. "No one has ever inspired me." This simple fact cemented what he errantly thought earlier. He needed Kyle.

"That's… flattering and very embarrassing." Kyle gave him a searching look and Craig felt determination course through his veins.

"I know it's really soon," Craig's eyes became soft as he studied Kyle's face, "but I think you should be my-"

"Oh god, _don't_ _say it_," Kyle cringed.

"-boyfriend."

Kyle groaned and flushed again. "That sounds _so_ homosexual."

Craig laughed and cupped Kyle's face with his hands. "That's kind of the idea."

Kyle sighed and looked up at Craig's amused face. Craig waited patiently, rubbing circles with his thumbs on Kyle's jaw while his green eyes looked wildly around the room and back at him again. He gave Craig an encouraging smile. "…okay."

Craig smirked. "I knew I'd get you eventually."

Kyle laughed at this and raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Now about that sex…"

Craig was feeling pretty good. He hadn't actually slept with another man before, and clearly neither had Kyle, but they both found the experience fairly satisfying. It was mostly due to the fact that Kyle had finally gotten rid of his inhibitions and Craig was more than happy to acquiesce to his pleas for more of this and slower of that. Some time in the middle of it all, when Kyle was looking at him with drooping, lustful eyes and pushing himself back onto him, Craig felt that hazy emotion solidify itself.

He was amazed their first time happened during the day. They could see everything of each other. Before he climaxed, he wanted to remember the few glimmering threads of Kyle's hair and the glow of the sun playing off the skin of his back. Once they had calmed down, he felt those familiar fingers in his hair and pulled Kyle closer to his chest. Kyle was a godsend and he cursed himself for not having his camera.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark of the Matinee

Chapter ?

* * *

><p>Kyle smiled to himself as Craig squeezed his hand for the fifth time before some big executive sauntered over to shake his hand. He had to thank his mother for teaching him how to fake polite and interest in face of many of her crusades throughout his childhood. This executive was reeking of alcohol and grumbled praise and "you have promise" and then finally walked off with Craig's agent. Craig's film had already won a few awards over the course of the evening (Craig was walking home with an award for his collaboration on screenwriting for the film) and now there were only two left to hand out. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the inside of Craig's wrist, eyes twinkling in amusement.<p>

"You are so nervous," he teased.

Craig's eyes widened ever so slightly. Kyle kissed his wrist again as his posture and face eased into a relaxed state.

"There's the Craig Tucker I know and love."

"Please save me from the Hollywood madness," Craig leaned over and murmured in his ear before kissing his temple.

"I'll keep you grounded all right," Kyle raised an eyebrow playfully soliciting one of those smirks he loved and the two turned their attention back to the stage of the award show as the ceremony staff signaled a return from commercial break. Craig took a deep breath as they began the list of nominees for the Best Director award.

Craig squeezed Kyle's hand again as a camera invaded their space while the announcer boomed, "Craig Tucker, _Showa_." A quick clip aired on the jumbo screen and Kyle grinned at Craig. He was so proud and impressed, like Craig had been, that the awards committee would even consider the film that had sparked much controversy about the Showa emperor of Japan. The subject was something of interest to Craig, however, and the attention he paid to the script, costumes, score, and everything Kyle didn't even know was involved in the filmmaking process obviously had paid off. _It better have_, he joked to Craig earlier that day, _or else all the sexless nights were for naught_.

The actor reading out the nominees flirted with the ballot and Kyle smirked as he swiftly slid his hand to Craig's bouncing knee in an effort to calm him down. He barely had time to process the sly look the actor gave them from the podium before he shouted out Craig's name on national television. Craig was visibly stunned and Kyle jumped up and pulled Craig out of his seat.

"_Seven awards_," he hissed excitedly in his ear and gave his cheek a quick peck. He knew Craig would win and grasped Craig's agent's hand as they watched him slowly make his way to the stage. Craig had a hand covering his mouth and looked completely numb and a little sweaty. Kyle felt like he wanted to cry as the entire auditorium offered a standing ovation while Craig shook hands with the actor and accepted his award. Kyle sat back down and took every shaky breath with Craig as they both fought to calm their nerves. He gave Craig an encouraging nod before he looked towards the camera.

"I want to thank everyone here," Craig's deep monotone voice seemed just the slightest bit shaky as his gray eyes pierced into the dark jaws of glamorous Hollywood. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he realized he was officially in the elite category now. "My family, my teachers, the cast and crew, and the film company." He felt his confidence growing as he looked down at Kyle's smiling face and smiled back, surprised at the amount of love that poured into his voice. "And Kyle. I love you and thank you for all the sacrifices you've made for me. Now we can buy a house and I promise to help you decorate it and you can put this thing where ever the hell you want."

Kyle laughed giddily with the crowd and applauded as Craig exited the stage, letting a few happy tears streak down his face. There was another listing of nominees for Best Picture and Kyle and the agent exchanged hopeful smiles as Craig's film was named. It had been an incredible night and winning that award would cement Craig's place in the industry indefinitely. Kyle held his breath until the envelope was opened and gasped for breath when the crowd roared.

Craig won. It was only his second major film and it _won Best Picture_. Immediately, the people surrounding him began shaking his hand and offering congratulations. He quickly dried his face and thanked each and every one of them. The producers hauled ass to the stage and someone had fished a now visibly shaken Craig from the backstage paparazzi to stand with the key actors while the ceremony ended. It took twenty minutes of shaking hands and idle chit chat with glamorous movie stars and the few members of the crew he could remember before Craig came into view. He was marching straight towards Kyle with his directing award in hand and shoved it into the congratulating hand of his agent before knocking himself into Kyle for a bruising kiss. The small circle of crew around them were jubilant and Kyle's face was red and grinning as Craig's cracked into the most excited smile he had ever seen.

"I want a house and a baby," he breathed in Kyle's pleasantly surprised face.

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

"I love you so much," Kyle threw his arms around Craig's neck earning him another kiss before they were whisked away on another round of hand shaking.

It took two years, seven months, one week, and three days before they finally found out they were expecting.

"That doesn't sound right at all," Kyle knew that Stan was pinching the bridge of his nose as he grinned into the phone.

"Melissa has been very sweet to us. She's happy that the baby is going to be in such a loving home."

"God, you already sound like a mother," Stan teased. "How is Mr. Hollywood-hotshot-director?"

"He's painting the baby's room, actually. They're supposed to be doing some final edits or something later on tonight so I probably won't see him for another three days," Kyle sighed.

There was silence as Stan contemplated this. "Are things okay?"

"Mm-hm," Kyle smiled softly. "He's really good at his job, Stan. I don't want to get in his way."

Stan scoffed. "Bull shit, Kyle. You guys are about to be parents. He needs to put family first."

Kyle laughed and thought about the photo Stan had sent him a few weeks ago of him and his wife with their newborn baby girl. They were 25 and finally starting families of their own. He idly thought how strange friendship was that they were able to share the experience at the same time. "I'll make sure he keeps his focus."

Stan grumbled. "You do that. No super best friend of mine is going to become a second-class citizen in his own home." Stan paused, enjoying the content silence of happiness he knew Kyle was exuding even from thousands of miles away. "So did you guys agree on a name yet?"

"We're going to name him David Stanley Tucker. After his godfather."

* * *

><p>"He keeps crying," Kyle fought back worried tears as he cradled his son and phone at the same time. "I'm not sure if he's sick or if it's colic or what."<p>

His mother made comprehending sounds on the other end of the line. "Well, first you need to calm down, bubbe. If you're stressed, he's going to sense that and get more anxious."

Kyle made a face.

"Take a deep breath," she commanded. Kyle did as she said, breathing in and out a few times while David continued to wail. He grumbled to himself as he began to feel a little better.

"That's good," she soothed. "Now, have you burped him lately?"

"Yes, after his breakfast," Kyle lifted his son to reposition him more comfortably on his hip.

"He's eating at regular times? Getting naps at regular times?"

"He's a baby, mom," Kyle tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "He doesn't exactly adhere to a strict sleeping schedule."

His mother chuckled softly and gasped with Kyle as the front door opened. Craig poked his head inside and grinned at Kyle then raised his eyebrow at the screaming baby in his arms. Kyle made a pleading face with him and Craig immediately dropped his bag and scooped his son up into his arms. Kyle properly held on to the phone as his jaw dropped.

"Daddy must be home," Sheila laughed as the crying stopped almost immediately following Craig's apprehending of the child.

Kyle closed the door and sighed. "I don't believe it. I'm outnumbered in my own home." He said goodbye to his mother and put the phone down before giving Craig a proper greeting of a kiss and bottle.

* * *

><p>Craig grinned as he zoomed in on chubby red cheeks and a messy mop of blonde hair. David looked up at his father with large brown eyes and slapped his hands up and down, squealing. He had a three month break before pre-production would start on his first original screenplay, <em>Maelstrom<em>. He was particularly nervous about this production because it would be the first time he would be credited as writer, director, and producer. At the moment, however, he was busy making a home video of his son playing with a series of pots and pans in the kitchen. Kyle was wandering around their dining room on the phone with one of his fellow researchers. Every once in a while he would peer around the corner, eyes soft and adoring as he watched his boys playing.

Kyle had just finished his phone conversation and sauntered over to sit next to Craig in front of their oven. He looked bemused at the camcorder then applauded as their son beat a series of notes on a frying pan. He sighed happily and leaned his head against Craig's shoulder, smiling as an arm snaked around his waist. They continued to watch their child and Kyle felt warm and sleepy as the strain of working at the university and raising a child caught up to him.

"Da-da," a small voice woke him instantly. Craig lowered the camera and peered in astonishment at their son. "Da-da." He threw his wooden spoon at Kyle and looked to both his parents expectantly.

Craig immediately had him in his arms laughing "That's it, buddy!" while Kyle tried not to sob over the phone as he updated his mother on this momentous occasion.

The camera recorded an image of the floor for half an hour.

* * *

><p>"You are not going to believe the mess that Emily made today," Kyle groaned into the phone. Some assistant rushed into the trailer Craig was using as his officebedroom and immediately retreated when he saw the smile on the director's face. "Mom was scolding me for hours about her hair, too."

Craig's face fell slightly. "Oh, no, she didn't-"

"Yep," Kyle's lips popped as he ended the word. "She cut it herself."

Craig sighed but was very much amused. "She's still pissed that we're the Tuckers and not the Tucker-Broflovskis, huh?" Craig felt his heart ache with homesickness as Kyle laughed into the receiver.

"Craig isn't a very Jewish name," he exhaled with the practiced line he used on his mother every holiday meal they had had since the two got together.

"And Kyle is?"

"I only took your name for the celebrity that comes attached with it, you know." He paused then added thoughtfully, "And the insurance."

Craig chuckled and idly scratched his chin. He needed a shave. "Craig Broflovski," he tried for probably the thousandth time when the topic came up.

Kyle made a strangled sort of noise. "No good."

Craig shook his head. "You didn't have to take it, you know," he smirked at yet another assistant who rushed in, made a face, taking the statement completely out of context, and high tailed it out of his trailer.

"Are you ditching break time?" Kyle sounded genuinely upset. "That's the second time I've heard your door slam. Craig Tucker, if you go over on your deadline we're staying at _your_ parents' this year for the holidays."

Craig grimaced and waved a hand as his personal assistant opened the door and made a meaningful gesture towards his watch. "All right, all right." He waited until the door closed behind him and stood up. He made sure no other people were approaching the door to walk in on him and held the phone to his ear with both hands.

"I miss you."

He could hear Kyle's smile on the other end. "I miss you, too. Go make another award worthy film," Kyle's voice took on an air of playfulness. "I want to redo the kitchen."

Craig laughed as the phone was wrestled from his grip by his personal assistant.

* * *

><p>"Wave to Daddy, Steven," Kyle was gushing at their infant son and pointing to Craig with his video camera held up, filming his son's first birthday. Craig grinned as the one year old blinked at his parents and then slapped his chubby fist into the center of the cake. Kyle gasped and moved to grab a paper towel to clean up his son's arm only to turn around and have his face pelted with pieces of chocolate as the infant squealed in delight and threw another piece at his older sister. Dancing behind him and tugging at his pant leg was their oldest, whining about how he wanted that piece. Craig zoomed in on his son's cheerful smile and grinned back.<p>

"That's my boy."

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go to school," David moaned as Kyle rubbed soothing circles on the five year old's back. "I want to stay home and watch <em>Red Racer<em> with Daddy."

Kyle shot Craig an irritated look as he affectionately ruffled their son's blonde hair and lifted the tiny backpack off the ground where it had been unceremoniously dropped five minutes ago. Craig held it up with an amused expression. It didn't seem all that long ago that he was heading off for his first day of school himself. It seemed to have played out in much the same way. He had huffed and flipped off his mother for making him go while his dad stood irritated by the car, waiting to drop the little bastard off. Craig then blinked and realized how much more love his own family had and turned to give Kyle one of their secret smiles only to frown deeply. Kyle's eyes were growing red and watery as he patted down their son's arms and tried to straighten his soft hair.

Craig grabbed David's arm and tugged him out of Kyle's grasp before the waterworks could start. By the time the week was over, he didn't know who was more distraught; Kyle because their little boy was growing up _so fast_ with all the daily stories of his new friends or himself because Kyle withheld sex every night in retaliation for tearing his son away from him without so much as taking a David's First Day of School photo.

"You're the artist, Craig! You didn't even have a camera in your hand! How could you do that to me?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>It was the dream every director of his generation had and oh how he enjoyed the guild's disappointed faces when word went out that he, Craig Tucker, was going to direct the new Star Wars films. For years the public outcry for the final trilogy had fallen on deaf ears, but once the Lucas family reconsidered a heavy battle was waged over the question of who would direct them. Craig didn't know which of his tricks did it, but he had secured the job and was ever so eager to rush home and take Kyle in his arms and boast and brag and maybe get a little Jacuzzi action after the kids were put to bed.<p>

What he didn't count on was that it would take six years of his life to finally complete the films. He suddenly had new appreciation for Peter Jackson and a patch of graying hair by his left temple. The wrap up party for the finale of all finales had carried on a little longer than most other wrap ups and Craig was acutely aware that even though he was smiling, Kyle was not in any mood to stay for the entire thing and get shitface drunk like Craig wanted. He managed to pull Kyle to the side where they were able to talk at a normal speaking level.

"What's up," he kissed Kyle's forehead gently.

"Did you know that David is playing baseball?"

Craig blinked. "No, I had no idea. How long-"

"Three months, Craig," Kyle sighed. "Emily had her big recital last spring and Steven is constantly seeing you on the news and watches that stupid interview on the _Maelstrom_ DVD damn near everyday."

Craig's eyebrows furrowed. "He's too young to see that movie."

"He doesn't watch the movie, he watches the bonus features."

"Oh," Craig finished lamely.

"He talks to you – the you on the television screen – and then asks me why you don't respond to his questions," Kyle huffed in frustration and that meant he was on the brink of angry crying. He looked up at Craig. "He misses you."

"I know-"

"And you're missing out," Kyle said with more force than he intended as he crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm so proud of you, baby, really," he moved closer to Craig without tearing his eyes away, "and I know you still have another four months of promotions but after that… can't you take a break? It's been non-stop for you for the past ten years. Spend some time with our kids. They love you and need you right now. _I_ need you right now."

Craig glanced back at the crew enjoying the release of stress that had built up during production and exhaled. David was going to be in middle school in the fall, Emily was in ballet or gymnastics or… hell he didn't even know anymore, and little Steven. That meant he was already in elementary school, Christ they were growing up. He nodded then turned back to Kyle and pressed their lips together gently.

When was the last time he had spent time with Kyle? Kyle's worried expression melted into one of the happiest smiles Craig had seen in a long while as understanding broke across his husband's face.

_Too long_, Craig mentally answered his own question.

"As you wish," they grinned and held on to each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually going this time," Kyle shook his head in disbelief as Craig hummed happily, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. "Everybody's going to freak."<p>

"They are not," Craig gently admonished and glanced in the rear view mirror. "Steven, I'd better not be seeing your butt out of that seat again."

"Emmy has all the crayons," their youngest whined.

"I do not," the ten year old snapped. "Coloring is for babies."

"Give your brother his crayons, sweetheart," Kyle sighed and nervously chewed his lip.

Craig looked at Kyle from the side then darted his eyes back to the road. It was such a waste of gas to drive from Los Angeles to South Park for their high school reunion, but they both agreed that a road trip was a great solution to figuring out the summer vacation debacle since the kids had plotted together in protest of being sent away to camp. Craig decided it would be good, he had never gone away for a trip when he was their age, and even though they were just driving back to South Park for a week he knew it wasn't really the destination that was important. Then again…

"Say, why don't we keep going after we get to South Park?"

Kyle's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "We promised we would be there, Craig, we can't ditch."

Craig smirked, lines creasing on his face, and glanced at Kyle. "I meant after that. The kids didn't want to go to camp because it's boring, but sitting around while a bunch of lame adults talk about their past isn't much better, right?"

The two youngest exchanged smiles and even David pulled himself out of his pre-teen funk to sit up straight.

Kyle observed all this and chewed the inside of his lip. "Where do you propose going?"

Craig mulled over possible ideas and was happy that Kyle had been so meticulous with their finances to afford a last minute change in plans. Not that they couldn't either way with all his movie earnings. He sighed dramatically and made a bored face at his kids through the rear view mirror.

"I suppose your father would prefer something educational," he didn't even flinch as Kyle playfully hit him on the shoulder. "How about a tour of the nation's capital?"

"Fuck that-"

"DAVID," Kyle bellowed and shot his son a meaningful glare when the teen shrugged.

"All I've ever wanted was to go to Disney."

The younger two gasped and started chanting "Disney, Disney" while Craig laughed and Kyle looked around in exasperation then sighed and turned to Craig.

"Well?"

"It seems we're going to Florida next."

* * *

><p>"Come on, please?" David used his big, brown eyes trick knowing it only worked on his father, but sometimes if the mood struck him his dad would fall under its spell.<p>

Craig shook his head with a smirk and brushed some of his salt and pepper hair out of his eyes. "Your father would be sorely disappointed if you didn't start college in the fall, David."

His son made a face. "I've been in all these advance classes and shit all my life," he sighed, thankful that his dad was more accepting of his vocabulary, "I just want a break. Not even for a year."

Craig studied his son thoughtfully and crossed his legs. He was due to spend the next five and a half months in Prague filming another war movie and for some inexplicable reason David wanted to tag along. Not once had his son shown an interest in Craig's work and he had to admit to himself that it was kind of flattering. He took a deep breath.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Of course," David grumbled and slumped in his seat. "He said it was important to push through school and get ahead. Don't be a slacker, David." He mimicked his father's voice and Craig laughed softly at the irony.

"You still haven't decided on a major?"

"He said I should take my basics until inspiration strikes," David shrugged.

Craig pursed his lips in a smile. Kyle was going to kill him. "Tell you what, I could use an assistant to help organize our production notes and fetch me coffee. You'll be my gofer, got it?"

David looked hopeful and nodded.

Craig lifted a finger, "The condition is that you sign up for online classes. You aren't going to get out of starting college without an idea of what you want to do with your life… but I understand that you probably just want a change of scenery."

David grinned and pounced off the couch and awkwardly hugged Craig. "Thanks, Dad. Really."

Craig smiled and waved him off to break the news to Kyle. He waited, finishing his cigarette as the exasperated shouts echoed from the kitchen. As soon as his name was called he snuffed out the end of his cigarette and decided it was an opportune moment to hide out in his dark room.

* * *

><p>Kyle studied the seventeen year old standing nervously in his foyer. He had never seen this kid before at any of the school functions he attended and fought back the urge to interrogate him for information. He really was becoming his mother.<p>

"So how long have you known Emily?"

The teen shuffled from one foot to the other. "We've been friends since middle school. We've actually been dating for a few months, Mr. Tucker, sir."

Kyle blinked and frowned to himself at the thought of his daughter keeping this kind of information from him.

Before the teen could reassure the overprotective father they were distracted by the sound of footsteps and video camera as Craig walked backwards down the stairs, filming their daughter in her flowing sapphire prom dress. Kyle's heart ached as she smiled shyly at the camera and her date. She was a genuine princess.

Craig lowered the camera and switched it to take photos of the couple, then one of Kyle with Emily and then called Steven into the foyer to take one of the fathers with their daughter. He kissed her on the temple, careful not to disturb her curly up-do and patted her date on the shoulder.

"You make her cry; I kick your ass."

The boy looked slightly star-struck as he properly escorted Emily to their ride.

"Wow, threatened by _the_ Craig Tucker."

* * *

><p>Kyle looked around the small dorm room sadly and wondered when he became such a chick about everything. Steven was dumping out the last box of video games he brought on his bed while Craig finished assembling his bookcase.<p>

"That ought to hold," Craig groaned as he stood up from his crouched position, knees popping audibly.

"Damn, Dad," Steven raised an eyebrow. "Getting kind of old to be in that position?"

Craig stretched and responded with his middle finger causing the boy to laugh and Kyle to gasp.

"He's your son, Craig!"

"Right smart bastard if you ask me," but he was grinning.

Kyle fussed with Steven's closet and adjusted the framed photos of the family Kyle insisted he bring to school. Steven shoved his hands in his pockets and looked very small and too grown up at the same time. Craig snickered and wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulder, bringing him in for a half hug, and buried his face in his thinning red hair.

"It's time to go."

"No," Kyle whined and twisted his fingers in the front of his shirt. "He hasn't properly made his bed or gotten any groceries yet."

Craig sighed and pulled out his wallet with his free hand and passed over some money to Steven. "Christ, Kyle, we've done this two times already. You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

Kyle sniffed loudly and puffed up his chest a little. "But he's my baby," he covered his mouth with his hands and Craig and Steven exchanged uncomfortable faces.

"And you're embarrassing him in front of the whole hall," Craig sighed and kicked the door closed on a few bewildered faces passing by in the hallway. He guided Kyle to Steven and smiled as all the air was squeezed out of his body as Kyle hugged him.

Craig was able to pry Kyle away after a few minutes and mussed his son's hair before parting ways until Thanksgiving. When they got back to their home Kyle looked mournfully at the empty space. He sighed as Craig came up behind him and pulled him to his chest. They entwined their fingers over Kyle's stomach and stood in silence for half an hour.

* * *

><p>"Dad," David licked his lips nervously as he held the hand of a very pretty brunette seated beside him. "We've decided to get married."<p>

Craig blinked in surprise while Kyle jumped up to hug Jennifer then his son.

"I knew it," Kyle beamed. "I'm so happy for you two."

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon when the doctor told Craig that Kyle was going to die. He stood upright, like a man ought to, and nodded automatically as the doctor explained procedures and how comfortable he would be in the hospital his last days. Emily was standing, tearfully to his right and clutching at his hand. She thanked the doctor and was in the middle of discussing room arrangements when Craig interrupted them.<p>

"I'm taking him home."

The doctor looked at him uneasily. "Mr. Tucker, that will only exacerbate his condition. We can make him comfortable."

Anger swelled up inside him. "No," his jaw trembled in defiance.

Emily looked shocked and quickly stepped between her father and the doctor. "Maybe we need some time…"

"No," Craig turned on his daughter, her husband at her side at once to place a reassuring hand on his in-law's shoulder. "He will be with family."

He looked at his daughter's anxious face and the faces of his other children and grandchildren. This was Kyle's legacy – their family. He deserved to die surrounded by loved ones, not some harpy who would forget his name or sell the story of how Craig Tucker, the film director, was bawling his eyes out over the death of his husband to the first reporter that happened across the story. Besides, Kyle had spent years working on their home, it was full of color and joy and sun and none of this cheap white linoleum and sterilization. He knew Kyle would feel more… well, more _alive_ at home where compassion was evident in every nook and cranny. This was the right decision.

"We're taking him home."

* * *

><p>Craig did just that. He arranged for everything Kyle would need to be brought to their home. He was severely weakened from his treatments but somehow still managed to fuss with Craig about the stupid expenses of having the machinery invade the sanctity of their bedroom. Craig laughed at this and told him to shut up and open his mouth for another spoonful of soup.<p>

"I want to be in the backyard," Kyle squeezed Craig's hand, marveling at the ring that matched his own on his left hand. "Next to the lilies." They had made it to another anniversary.

Craig looked at him, vulnerability in his eyes. "So we still want to convert the house into a library?"

Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Bookworm," then Craig took a shaky breath and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Kyle died three days later.<p>

* * *

><p>He barely registered when acquaintances from his years in the business came up to him, offering condolences and remarking on the service. He was more grateful now than ever that their children had decided to stay at the home during the last few weeks. All of the sons had done a remarkable job on the arrangements while the daughters took care of their own children and kept Craig occupied until the day of the funeral. Most of that time had been spent on the back porch. Even though he laughed sadly with the others at the antics of his grandchildren, he kept spying the empty chair to his left and swallowed thickly as he realized it would remain that way.<p>

He blinked detachedly as yet another lawyer or agent or some nobody and his wife offered condolences and shook his hand. He wanted this whole affair to be over with soon even though he didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to do later in the day, the week… the month… ever…

"Craig," a dark shadow loomed in front of him and extended its hand. It was stupid, Craig thought as he slowly looked up at the familiar albeit aged face lined with genuine grief. They hadn't spoken in years, yet Craig had always suspected that Kyle kept up this one piece of Old Home.

"Stan."

They looked at one another for the longest time. Eventually, Emily noted the silence and came over with concern marked on her brow. She looked questioningly from Craig to Stan and extended her hand.

"Emily Harding," she smiled as Stan shook her hand then acknowledged the woman standing next to him. "I'm their daughter."

The woman shot Stan a concerned look then smiled at Emily. "I'm Angie, this is my father Stan Marsh. He and your father were very good friends in childhood."

Emily smiled. "Yes, yes, Stan Marsh!" She patted his arm. "Father spoke about you often."

Stan gave a meek smile and looked at Craig. Craig stared back, feeling emptier than ever.

"Jesus Christ, Tucker," Stan spat and sighed softly. "You look like shit."

Craig didn't respond and tuned out the admonishments of the surrounding attendees.

"We need some scotch," he looked to Emily, who blinked and pointed dumbly in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on then," Stan hesitantly put an arm on Craig's back and led him in the direction pointed out to him. By this point, Craig and Kyle's children had all spied the exchange and moved to follow. Craig looked at them and shook his head, they understood and occupied Stan's daughter with idle chit chat about their families.

The kitchen was packed and Stan must have acquired a short temper in his old age and looked to Craig for navigation. He took a deep breath and led Stan through the kitchen and to the library – Kyle's library – where he shut the door behind them and gestured to a small bar in the corner. Stan chuckled to himself as he shuffled over to it and rummaged around until he walked over a bottle of something and two glasses. They sat on opposite sides of the desk Craig had imported from Germany for Kyle to use as his office space, Craig sitting in Kyle's seat and Stan occupying the plush chair opposite.

Stan poured them each a generous serving into the glasses and slid one over for Craig. Craig took it in his hand and stared dumbly at the photos on the desk. Him and Kyle on a vacation in their 40s, Steven's family portrait from two years ago, David and Jennifer's wedding photo, Emily and her fathers beaming proudly with her doctorate, all the grandkids eating ice cream in the backyard. Stan swallowed a lump in his throat as he lifted his glass.

"To Kyle."

Stan took a long drink as Craig leaned over the desk, grabbing the first photo of him and Kyle together that Clyde took all those years ago. It was the only time he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so the only thing left to say is that I'm actually sorry about this chapter because it was ridiculously sappy. I wanted to write up till their deaths because people rarely write up till a couple's death but this was sappy and lame.

Well, I only have to say that if I get interested in this again I'll totally work on it but in the meantime… enjoy this!


End file.
